Confìa en Mì
by Livert-Girl
Summary: º JADENxCHAZZºATTICUSxZANEº ºYAOIºAtticus y Chazz estan vigilando muy de serca a sus novios por que Jaden y Zane se la pasan combersando mucho.¿celos? mucho misterio y mucho humor amoroso, podran Chazz y Atticus saber que se traman sus kois.?ºCÀPº3º
1. Un mal ojo de sospechas

_**::NOTAS INICIALES::**__¡Hola! Yugi-Oh! Ni Yugi-Oh! GX son de mi propiedad solo le pertenece a su buen autor y a sus afiliados en fin, aquí les traigo un fic muy cómico, de las parejas mas interesantes de este Anime tan bueno, espero que les guste pasaran muchos enredos entre Chazz y Atticus para saber que se traen Jaden y Zane con tanta conversación? Espero que les guste ahora sheken. Y dejar reviews._

…_**Pequeño Resumen… **__Zane invito a Jaden a ir con él a unos duelos para que mejorara su rendimiento y que le ayudara mucho; ambos salieron de la Isla, en rumbo a Domino y perfeccionar su juego, dejando a sus novios por dos semanas, pero están ya de vuelta, ase dos días. _

_**::CONFÍA EN MÍ…::**_

_**-. .JADENxCHAZZ-ATTICUSxZANE. .-**_

_**::CÁP.N°1:**__** ¡UN MAL OJO, DE SOSPECHAS!::**_

…_.Academia de Duelista…_

Era una mañana cualquiera en la Isla de Duelistas; las clases seguían siendo un poco aburridas para Yuki-Judai y de vez en cuando entretenidas viendo a Chazz. Sus vidas habían cambiado, la de muchos de los chicos y chicas de tal academia, se formaron nuevas vidas de pareja. Como por ejemplo: Jaden con Chazz y Atticus con Zane. Había pasado un tiempo y ellos habían conseguido declarar sus buenos sentimientos. Su relación de meses estaba marchando a la perfección además de que ya tenían buen tiempo conociéndose.

Pero el duelista de cabellos negro y el de cabellos castaños, sentían que sus respectivas parejas estaba un poco mas alejados de ellos ya que Zane y Jaden-Yuki se estaba viendo muy seguido. Como Chazz y Atticus presentían algo no muy bueno entre la muy cercana relación entre el chico de ojos cafés y el chico de cabellos azul-celestes.

-…-

…_7:00 am…_

El menor de los Princeton se encontraba dormido en la cama de su dormitorio, pero algo lo asía fruncir su ceño repetidas beses aun mientras soñaba.

Los Ojamas que estaban junto al duelista parecían debatirse en que era lo que su amo soñaba con tanta molestia.

-¿Qué le pasa?-Pregunto el Ojama-Green.

-¿Tendrá ganas de ir al baño?-Murmuro el Ojala-Yellow.

-¡Arh!-Murmuro Chazz acurrucándose entre las sabanas.-Jaden…-Murmuro el peli-negro.

-¡Ha!-Murmuro el Ojama-Black al entender.-El jefe esta soñando con Jaden.-Aclaro el moustrito analizando bien la situación.

-¡Si eso era!-Exclamo igual Ojama-Green.-¡¿Alguien viene?!-Exclamo al oír los patos de alguien que se acercaba.

-¿Quién será?-Pregunto el Ojama-Yellow.-Jaden tiene días de no aparecer aquí por las mañanas.-Murmuro.

-¡¿Ha?!-Se exaltaron al oír que alguien tocaba a la puerta.

**-U.Ú-**

…_En otro lugar__…_

-¿Por qué tenemos que levantarnos tan temprano?-Preguntaba entre bostezos el chico peli-café, en compañía con el pequeñín de cabellos celestes y el chico de la gorra de dinosaurio.

-Zane me pidió que lo hiciera; además ya es de día, Jaden.-Le murmuro Syrus con resignación a su amigo.

-Solo nesecitamos una buena comida para recuperar fuerzas.-Chisteo Hasellberry estirando sus brazos.

-Tienes razón.-Sonrió Jaden.-Pero…-Hecho sus brazos tras su cabeza pensando. -_"Hace mucho que no desayuno con Chazz, de seguro a de estar muy molesto conmigo"_-Pensó resignado.

-¿Piensas en Chazz?-Le pregunto el oji-amarillos.-¿Crees que este en el comedor?-Le pregunto nuevamente.

-De seguro.-Le dijo.-Creo que después de hablar con Zane, le pediré a Chazz que pasemos una buena tarde; es mi koibito, sino me dejara de querer.-Chistio el duelista peli-castaño.

-¡Que suerte!-Suspiro el Sargento. Jaden y Syrus lo voltearon a ver con signos de intriga.

-¿Qué dijiste?-Le pregunto Syrus a su extraño amigo, pero este negó rascándose la cabeza nervioso.

-Nos e preocupen amigos, Chazz y yo somos novios y no pienso dejar que nos separemos.-Sonrió muy seguro el Hero.

-Es cierto.-Le dijo Syrus sonriendo.-_"¡Que suerte!"_-Pensó el chiquillo con resignación, con cascaditas en sus ojos. (¡e¡)

**-U.Ú-**

-¡Chazz¿Estas ahí?-Llamaba Atticus al chico de cabellos negros.-¡Vamos, abre, necesito hablar contigo!-Le exclamaba el chico, tocándole la puerta del dormitorio.

-Mmmm…-Murmuro el Princeton despertando.-¿Na-ni?-Miro el techo quitándose los tapones que usaba en los oídos para dormir.

-¡Al fin, jefe!-Suspiro Ojama-Yellow.-No se imagina lo mucho que tratamos del despertarlo jefecito.-Le confeso.

-¿Qué horas son?-Pregunto el joven revolviéndose los cabellos. El Ojama-Green le alcanzo el despertador a su amo.

-¡¿HAAAA?!-Grito el joven al ver lo tarde que ra; se levanto de golpe al ver lo tarde que era. Su ropa de dormir bolo por los aires, y trato de vestirse lo mas rápido posible, casi tropezándose, saltando de puntitas con un pie, tratando de ponerse el zapato, al abrir la puerta con rapidez…

¡Choco con Atticus!

-¡¿TEN MAS CUIDADO, TORPE?!-Exclamo sentando en el piso Chazz, sobandose su nariz al golpear el pecho del peli-castaño, con su cara.

-Gomen-nasai.-Se disculpo el hermano mayor de Alexis. -Necesitamos hablar Chazz¿sabes a que me refiero?-Le dijo el chico del rango azul.

-¿Hablar de Zane y Jaden?-Respondió secamente el duelista.-Bien.-Se incorporo con seriedad, limpiándose su parte trasera.

-¿Vamos al comedor?-Le pregunto ya caminando juntos fuera del pequeño edificio. El menor de los Princeton asintió con la cabeza cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué has notado de raro en Zane?-Le pregunto Chazz a su amigo sin mirarlo frente solo siguiendo caminando, con lentitud.

-Esto no me agrada; hace una semana y media que no puedo estar con él. Se que sus duelos son importantes pero…en sus tiempos libres me los dedicaba a mi, pero hoy no es así.-Le dijo el chico peli-castaño con preocupación.

-Ya veo.-Analizo.-En mi caso, es lo contrario, pero casi es lo mismo.-Le confeso.-Jaden siempre esta dispuesto a jugar duelos, a salir con Syrus y Hasellberry pero…-Esta vez miro al chico.-Ha estado conversando mucho con Zane y eso no me agrada, ya no puedo estar un segundo con él, porque siempre llega ese tonto a interrumpirnos.-Se molesto.

-Oye, no lo llames así,-Le exclamo el chico molesto de que llamaran a su koi. De esa manera. -Pero pienso lo mismo que tú, Zane y Jaden están viéndose muy seguido, más de lo que nosotros pasamos con ellos. ¿Sabes cuantas canciones le he escrito a mi koi? No tengo opción que guardarme las ganas de cantarle, como lo asía antes.-Lloriqueo el joven Rhodes.

-Esa a de ser la razón por la que te dejo.-Apareció el Ojama-Yellow al lado de Chazz al oír lo que hablaban.

-No lo dudes.-Susurro Chazz con resignación al oír lo que su peke espíritu decía.

-¿Dijiste algo?-Pregunto Atticus al oír lo que el menor de los Princeton quien negó con al cabeza barias veces.

**-U.Ú-**

-Hola, Zane.-Le saludo el chico de rango-Slifer llegando a la mesa en donde estaba sentado el joven de cabellos-azul-celeste.

-Hola.-Murmuro son suavidad.-Ustedes ya pueden irse.-Le murmuro a Syrus y a Hasellberry quien pusieron caras de fastidio.

-Nos vemos luego.-Le murmuro el chico de las castas de Dinosaurio, al chico de ojos café-claros, quien se despidió de él con su movimiento de su mano.

-No se tarden; nos vemos luego. Jaden, hermano,-Se despidió el peli-celeste de su amigo y hermano mayor.

-Esta bien.-Dijeron al mismo tiempo Jaden y Zane.

-Ahora si, Jaden.-Miro el mayor de los Truesdale a su amigo quien tenia en frente suyo.-¿Algún inconveniente?-Le pregunto con seriedad.

-Algunos…-Le respondió sentándose, mientras sonreía rascándose la cabeza.-Y… ¿A ti como te ha ido?-Le pregunto el chico de cabellos castaños.

-Un poco bien; Atticus esta sospechando.-Le respondió tranquilamente tomando de una taza de café que tenia.

-Creo que también Chazz esta sospechando.-Se rasco la cabeza.-¿Crees que nos descubran, antes que se los confesemos?-Le pregunto.

-Tarde o temprano tiene que saberlo.-Le respondió con mucha seguridad.-Además tienes que entenderle.-Le dijo.

-Si tienen que entender lo que sentimos.-Murmuro igual Yuki-Judai al oír lo que su amigo le decía.

**-U.Ú-**

…_Con__ Atticus__ y __Chazz__…_

-¡Mira¡Aya están!-Le exclamo mirando a sus kois conversando muy juntitos.

-¿Eh?-Chazz miro a Yuki con Zane;-¡Cállate!-Le tapo la boca al duelista y lo empujo a unos arbustos, de unas plantas que estaban en un rincón junto a la puerta.

-¡Oye¿Por qué haces esto?-Le reclamo el joven de rango-Obelisk pudiéndose librar de las manos del Princeton, el cual intentaba callarlo al ver a sus kois.

-Ssshh, guarda silencio…-Le susurro el chico peli-negro.-¿Qué se traen? Míralos conversando así nada más; como si no les importara nada.-Murmuro Chazz viendo a los dos chicos por medio de unos binoculares.

-¿De donde sacaste esos binoculares?-Le pregunto Atticus con unas gotas tras su cabeza, al ver como el duelista de cabellos negros saco de repente tal cosa.

-Que importa.-Respondió.-Jaden se ve muy seguro hablando con Zane…-Murmuro celoso el duelista.

-Déjame ver.-Le tomo los binoculares.-A ver…-Dijo viendo a su duelista de cabellos azul-celestes.-¡No puedo creerlo! Zane se ve muy feliz.-Sollozo. (TTcTT)

-…-Chazz alzo una ceja con intriga.-_"Pero sino esta sonriendo"_-Pensó al ver la seriedad del hermano de Syrus.

Los dos siguieron escondidos espiándolos tras las masetas de la cafetería, de vez en cuando, unos alumnos miraban con extrañes a los dos chicos que según ellos nadie los veía desde ahí.

-Oigan¿Qué hacen?-Los dos chicos giraron apara ver al chico, de cabellos negros de rango-amarillo (Ra).

-¡¿BASTION?!-Rápidamente le taparon la boca al joven duelista y lo metieron los arbustos para que no hiciera más ruido.

-Mmmm…-Exclamaba Bastion amordazado por ambas manos de los histéricos chicos enamorados, quienes echaron ojo para ver si Zane y Jaden se dieron cuenta de su presencia.

-¡Hums!-Suspiraron aliviados al ver que los dos duelistas ni atención le pusieron al asunto sus kois. De tanto que platicaban con tanto esmero.

-¡Estuvo cerca!-Exclamaron ambos chicos soltándole la boca a Misawa-Bastion.

-¡¿Qué diablos les pasa?!-Les reclamo molesto Bastion.-¿Qué hacen, escondidos aquí? Todos nos ven.-Dijo viendo como todos se les quedaban viendo.

-Guarda silencio.-Le ordeno Chazz.-Estamos vigilando a Zane y a Jaden, se que algo se traen.-Le respondió siguiendo viendo a su koi. Y a su supuesto amigo.

-¡Es injusto.-Sollozo Atticus!-_" Como me duele el alma, al no tenerte entre mis brazos corazón"_-Canto desilusionado.

-(x)-Chazz y Bastion lo miraron con resignación, al mismo tiempo que se oía un aullido de un coyote, no muy lejos de ahí.

-¿De donde salio eso?-Pregunto Chazz al oír el aullido.

-Solo son los efectos de la caricatura.-Le respondió Misawa comprendiendo muy indiferentemente.-No se ustedes, pero ellos no se traen nada malo.-Le dijo cambiando de tema, mientras se sentaba en el piso con sus brazos cruzados.

-Pues si es así, dime ¿Qué es lo que vez?-Le alcanzo los binoculares para que les echara ojo a su novato, y a Zane.

-¡Yatta!-Los tomo.-Veamos…-Miro a sus amigos.-Lo ven chicos, ellos no hacen nada malo;-Dijo viéndolo con tranquilidad a los dos duelistas en la mesa del comedor.

-…-Atticus y Chazz se miraron con intriga como con alivio, de que sus suposiciones eran muy equivocadas pero…

-Solo están platicando, y…-De pronto todo cambio en la expresión tranquila del peli-negro.-So-Solo se están estrechando la mano. Jaden se esta metiendo bajo la mesa.-Trago saliva.

-¡¿QUÉ-QUÉ?!-Exclamaron ambos chicos al oír eso palidecieron por completo.-¡¿DÉJANOS VER?!-Ambos tomaron un lente para ver y miraron asombrados.

-…-

-…-Abrieron los 3 chicos sus ojos grandes al ver como el duelista de mayor experiencia, se acerco a Jaden y le susurro algo en el oído, que pareció haber hecho sonrojar al Hero, ya que sus mejillas se pusieron muy rojas y sonrió divertido, por lo que le dijo el duelista.

-_" Se me han roto las lagrimas, al verte sonreírle a otro y ese otro no soy yo"_-Canto con mucho dolor y tristeza el joven peli-castaño al ver a "su" Zane con otro.

-¡Ya cállate!-Le exclamo Chazz también con cascaditas en los ojos.-¿Qué pretenden?-Rechino sus dientes.

-Déjenos a nosotros encargarnos de ese bobo.-Se ofreció el Ojama-Yellow apareciendo junto a su amo.

-Si, le daremos fuerte.-Hablo el Ojama-Black.

-No dejaremos que le arrebate a Jaden.-Le animo el Ojama-Green.

-…-

-A de ser una confusión.-Analizo el peli-negro.-Iré a preguntarles.-Dijo Bastion seguro de que esto era solo una confusión y de que sus locos amigos solo exageraban con sus celos.

-¡¿Ni de broma aras eso?!-Exclamaron con sus ojos encendidos en llamas jalándolo nuevamente.

-¡¿No que hacen?!-Una pelea pronto se dio tras las masetas de la cafetería; los estudiantes de la Academia de Duelos, miraron a los 3 chicos envueltos en un gran humo de pelea. Y no era para menos; Chazz y Atticus no permitirían que Bastion les arruinaran sus fisgoneos por sus novios.

-…-

-Te lo aseguro; nuestros alumnos están bien disciplinados, solo necesitan enseñarles quien manda.-Le explicaba Crowler a su asistente el Señor Bonaparte.

-Mmmm…veo que tienes razón, los chicos/as se ven muy tranquilos.-Dijo el pequeñín, viendo la tranquilidad del comedor donde estaban los alumnos, comiendo con suma tranquilidad.

-Lo vez, Bonaparte, no hay ningún alumno que no pueda manejar.-Decía Crowler con una sonrisa muy maliciosa.

Pero pronto un trozo de planta le cayó en la cabeza al flacucho maestro peli-rubio.

-¿Plantas¿Qué significa esto?-Se pregunto indignado al ver la planta en su cara; oyó un ruido y al girar para ver, se encontró con una enorme pantalla de humo que lo hizo volar por los aires.

-¡¿AY, QUE SUCEDE?!-Voló muy lejos el peli-rubio cayendo en el molde de los sándwich sorpresa, quedando patas arriba, para gracia de los alumnos quienes se reían disimuladamente.

-¿Qué es todo esto?-Pregunto el pequeño hombre Francés, al ver como el humo desaparecí poco a poco, mostrando a 3 duelitas…

-…-

-…-Los 3 chicos parpadearon viendo al hombre que igual parpadeaba y no era para menos.

Habían quedado en una posición comprometedora; Atticus acostado en el piso con Chazz casi acostado encima suyo sosteniéndole sus muñecas en el piso; mientras que Bastion estaba de rodillas tras el menor de los Princeton abrazándolo muy fuerte de la cadera, mientras su cadera estaba muy junta al trasero del chico. Mientras todos los observaban.

-…-Rápidamente se incorporaron limpiándose las ropas disimulando, y con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas por la gran vergüenza que pasaron ante todos.

**-U.Ú-**

…_En __otra __parte __de la __Isla de __Duelistas__…_

El joven de cabellos grises se encontraba caminando muy serenamente por el bosque, mientras miraba sus cartas, una por una tratando de encontrar algo que si le animara la mañana. Pero paresia que nada podría recuperar su humor.

-Esta isla sigue siendo muy aburrida para mi, solo hay puros novatos.-Dijo sin mucho interés.

-Debí de haber retado a Jaden a un duelo.-Dijo para si mismo el duelista de elite.-…-Algo le llamo mucho la atención, al mirar algo que se encontraba en un árbol. Con curiosidad fue directo haber de que se trataba, mas encontró un pañuelo de color celeste con blanco y paresia tener algo envolviéndolo.

-Se puede saber¿de donde salio esto?-Desenvolvió susodicho objeto para saber de su contenido.-¿Es una carta?-Se pregunto al ver que se trataba de una carta, sin ningún dibujo de algún monstruo, mas bien solo tenia unas inscripciones Egipcias que claro no podía descifrar a si por así. -Ya no me extraña esto.-Sonrió con sarcasmo el joven duelista de la elite.

-Fabuloso, una carta sin nada que me pueda decir¿a que se debe todo esto?-Dijo resignado.-¿De quien podrá ser?-Analizo.

-Por el pañuelo, supongo que es de alguna chica¿pero de quien de todas?-Se pregunto.-No importa tarde o temprano alguien te reclamara.-Le dijo a la carta mientras la guardaba entre su bolsa, junto al pañuelo.

-…-

A.F. se marcho siguiendo el camino que lo llevaría a la escuela en donde estarían Jaden y sus demás amigos; además ya seria hora d las clases aunque sabia que para él esas cosas eran muy aburridas ya que él es todo un profesional.

-…-

Luego que el duelista se marchara, algo se empezó a mover entre los arbustos. La oscuridad empezó a invadir el lugar. Una silueta salia, subiéndose ágilmente al árbol donde estaba la misteriosa carta…

-…-

Alexis había terminado hace horas su desayuno y ahora se encontraba descansando en una de las gradas del edificio, paresia muy pensativa, pero algo le llamo la atención al ver al duelista de rango mayor.

-_"¿Qué hará tan temprano? De seguro buscaba con quien pelear, Obvio"_-Pensó la chica con seriedad viendo llegar al chico.

-Hola.-Saludo A.F. a su amiga con serenidad.-¿Y tus amigas?-Le pregunto parándose frente a ella.

-Ya veo que lo notaste.-Sonrió con ironía la joven.-Decidí pasar sola este día ya que mis amigas solo quieren coquetear con los chicos, patético.-Respondió la chica resignada.

-Entiendo. Sabía que había algo en especial como siempre para que te alejaras de ellas.-Le dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Y tú¿Qué hacías en el bosque?-Le pregunto la chica cambiando la platica.

-…-Sonrió con malicia.-Buscaba a alguien con quien tener un verdadero duelo, pero se que Jaden, esta muy ocupado.-Le respondió con ironía.

-Tienes razón.-Poso su mano en su mentón Alexis notando lo muy ocupado que pasaba el Hero con Zane.

-¿Has visto a Chazz?-Le pregunto.

-Si, estaba con Atticus.-Le respondió.-Pero creo que no es buen momento para que te decidas en pelear con ellos.

-¿Así¿Por qué?-Pregunto extrañado Astro.-¿No me digas que también pasan ocupados?-Le pregunto con intriga.

-Si ocupado lo dices a espiar a los novios, entonces, si tienes razón.-Sonrió con sarcasmo la chica. -Bien, ya que quieres un duelo¿Qué tal si peleo contigo, Astro?-Se ofreció la chica incorporándose.

-Si tú lo dices.-Sonrió el duelista, feliz de encontrar con quien medir sus fuerzas.-¡Ha! Por cierto¿esto es tuyo?-Le pregunto sacando el pañuelo celeste.

**-U.Ú-**

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-Pregunto el pequeño hombre Francés viendo a los 3 chicos, los del gran espectáculo raro.

-Push, push.-Llegaba Crowler quitándose unos tomates y salsa de la cabeza y traje; después de caer en el molde de los sándwich, gracias a Chazz, Bastion y Atticus. -Son unos pilluelos¡me las pagaran!-Les dijo el Doctor, con mucho enfado.

-No se moleste Doctor Crowler.-Le dijo Bastion con serenidad.-No quisimos golpearlo.-Se disculpo.

-Si, nosotros no intentaríamos golpear aun debilucho.-Le dijo Chazz con tranquilidad limpiándose una manga de su traje negro.

-Si, solo nos divertíamos un poco.-Le respondió Atticus echándoles el brazo a Chazz y a Bastion por el cuello.

-¿Verdad?-Sonrió Atticus.

-…-Chazz y Bastion con un tic en sus ojos, mientras asentían, siguiéndole la corriente al chico de rango-Obelisk.

-¡¡Son unos mentirosos mocosos!!-Se enojo mucho el recto de cabellos rubios, mientras que el pequeño de cabellos negros se burlaba d e él.

-Déjelos, Crowler, ellos ya dijeron que lo sentían.-Le dijo con burla el hombre del asentó.-Además tú dijiste que dominabas bien a los alumnos…-Susurro por lo bajo, con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Tienen suerte!-Cedió al fin, el flacucho marchándose, junto con Bonaparte.

-¿Ya vieron? Casi nos castigan.-Se cruzo de brazos el duelista del dormitorio amarillo.

-¡Hums! Casi nos lo hechas todo a perder.-Le dijo con seriedad.-Espero que no le comentes a nadie sobre esto.-Le dijo Chazz con amenazas.

-Bastion, no nos traiciones; ¡onegai! Si Zane descubre que lo espiábamos, de seguro me corre.-Le suplico el duelista.

-(ó.o) -Bastion alzo una ceja.

-Te lo ruego, se que te gustan mis canciones, así que si prometes no contárselo a nadie te compondré una canción solo para ti.-Le dijo Atticus con micrófono en mano.

-(o.Ö)-Ni lo sueñes.-Le tapo la boca al peli-castaño antes de que pudiera cantar algo.-No soy un soplón, pero insisto que deben de hablar con sus novios.-Le dijo con seriedad y comprensión.

-Tal vez lo hagamos.-Analizo el Princeton.-¡Tengo un plan! Atticus, trata de detener a Zane, y yo lo are con Jaden.-Le ordeno el joven chico peli-negro.

-¡Claro Chazz, buena idea!-Sonrió ilusionado.-Pasare un buen rato con mi koi.-Sonrió el peli-café.-¿Tú que aras Bastion?-Le pregunto Atticus con interés.

-¿Yo?-(o.o)-Parpadeo.-Es muy lógico que yo me alejare.-Murmuro con diversión Bastion.-Bien, nos vemos luego.-Se despidió de ambos chicos marchándose.

**-U.Ú-**

-¿Los viste?-Le preguntaba el Hero al peli-azul-celeste al ver a sus dos chicos con el duelista peli-negro.

-Si, esto no me agrada.-Respondió el duelista-Obelisk.-¿Crees que ya nos reemplazaron?-Le pregunto con suma importancia.

-¿Con Misawa-Bastion?-Murmuro Jaden pensando y luego sonrió divertido.-No lo se.-Le respondió a Zane analizando la situación. -Creo que tengo que hacer lo que planeé, de pasar todo el día con Chazz, sino ya estoy viendo las consecuencias. -Chisteo revolviéndose los cabellos.

-Tienes razón.-Murmuro Zane incorporándose para irse. .-¿Dónde nos encontramos, por el asunto?-Le pregunto viendo al chico con serenidad.

-¿Qué tal en las aguas termales¿Te párese Zane? Ahí será bueno conversar de tu sabes que.-Le dijo igual de sereno.

-Esta hecho.-Le sonrió.-Nos veremos, Jaden-Yuki.-Se despidió, empezando a ir a buscar a su Atticus-Rhodes.

-Creo que yo are lo mismo.-Sonrió Jaden, levantándose de la silla y yéndose donde estaba parado su chico Princeton, cerca del contenedor de los sándwiches.

**-U.Ú-**

-¡¿A esto le llaman comida?!-Se molesto el duelista de cabellos negros al ver los sándwich.

-Señora déme algo comestible para comer, necesito comer ahora.-Exclamo exigente Chazz. De pronto le sonó el celular dejando oír una música muy a su estilo.

-Alo.-Murmuro contestando.-_"Hola Chazz, soy yo Atticus"_-Sonó la voz del Obelisk.

-¡¿Por qué rayos me interrumpes, acabo de despedirme de ti?!-Le murmuro fastidiado el peli-negro tomado un plato lleno de comida.

-_"Si pero, ya encontré a Zane y esta solo; se me supone que Jaden lo a de estar también"_-Le dijo con seguridad.

-¡Es cierto!-Susurro Chazz empezando a buscar con la mirada a su koi. Y lo vio acercándose.-¡Que bien, tienes razón! Ya lo encontré.-Sonrió el chico de ojos negros.

-_"No se te olvide el plan"_-Le dijo dejando escapar una risita Atticus cortando la llamada y proseguir a seguir a su koi. A donde se dirigía.

Chazz guardo su celular en su chaqueta y se fue a sentar en una de las mesas más cercanas a él, esperando que Jaden llegara.

-…-

-¡Hola, Chazz!-Se acerco muy contento Jaden, sentándose junto al peli-negro quien se tomaba una soda.

-Buenos días, novato.-Le respondió Chazz empezando a comer de lo que había pedido.

-Cielos.-Se rasco la cabeza Jaden.-Ase mucho que no oía que me dijeras _"novato"_.-Le dijo el peli-castaño sabiendo que su chico estaba enojado, o algo por el estilo.

-¡Hola, Jaden!-Aparecieron los Ojamas, al ver al duelista.

-Hola, amigos.-Le sonrió a los espíritus.-¿Cómo han estado?-Les pregunto posando su mano en su mentón, mientras apoyaba su codo a la mesa.

-Bien, junto con el jefe.-Le dijo Ojama-Yellow, mientras se abrazaban cariñosamente los 3 monstruos al peli-negro.

-¡Oigan¡No me avergüencen!-Se enojo Chazz alejando a sus monstruos de cartas.-Dime Jaden¿Cuándo piensas pasar mas tiempo conmigo, y no con Zane?-Le pregunto enfrentándolo.

-¿…?-(ó.o) Parpadeo el peli-castaño.-Ja-ja-ja-ja-ja-ja, pues eso mismo venia a pedirte¿verdad Kuriboh-Alado?-Le dijo a Chazz y a su pequeño monstruo de duelos.

-…-El pequeño Kuriboh apareció junto al duelista, con alegría asintiendo, se acerco a Chazz y le hizo una caricia en la mejilla.

-¿En serio?-Pregunto sereno pero por dentro estaba feliz.-_"Esto es mejor de lo que pensaba"_-Sonrió.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?-Le pregunto el duelista de ojos cafés tocándole la mano al menor de los Princeton, quien alzo una ceja.

…_Con __Atticus__…_

Zane se encontraba por abrir la puerta de habitación de Atticus, pero precisamente este lo encontraba.

-¡¡ZANE!!-Grito el peli-castaño abrazándolo al peli-azul-celeste por detrás, asustando un poco al duelista de ojos serios.

-¡¿Atticus, que haces?!-Le reclamo Zane muy sonrojado por lo que su koibito había hecho al sorprenderlo.

-_" Si me dejas abrazarte un poquito…yo te amare por siempre"_-Le canto el peli-castaño.

-Ven, entremos.-Le dijo seriamente el Truesdale-mayor, entrando a la habitación junto con el chico de su igual rango-Obelisk a quien seguía abrazando.

-Zane, hace mucho que no te veía.-(TTuTT)-Dime¿aun me quieres?-Le pregunto Atticus con suplicas.

-Es lógico, que si tú eres mi koibito.-Le miro sereno con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas por lo pregunta.

-Eso me alegra.-Sonrió.-El tiempo que no haz estado conmigo, te he escrito algunas canciones dedicadas a ti.-Fue a buscar entre sus cosas.

-Mmmm…-Sonrió.-¿Crees que exagere?-Le murmuro con malicia Zane a Atticus.-¿Crees que me aleje mucho de ti?-Le pregunto.

Atticus estaba más concentrado en buscar las muchas canciones que había compuesto para su gran amor. El Truesdale se resigno, solo mirando a su chico, con una pequeña sonrisa comprensiva, sabia lo que su peli-castaño quería demostrarle cuanto lo extraño después de estar ausente por sus compromisos con respecto a los duelos, junto a Jaden, paresia que eso no le agradaba mucho a su koi.

-¡Al fin¡Logre encontrarlas!-Saco una caja muy ancha, y grande y se la puso en frente al Káiser.

-¿Y eso?-Pregunto el joven Káiser al ver la enorme caja que le puso Atticus en frente suyo.-¿Qué es¿No me digas que estas son las letras de las canciones que me compusiste?-Le pregunto asombrado.

-Esta es solo una prueba de lo mucho que te extrañe, porque te amo.-Lo abrazo sollozante.-Zane¿tú me extrañaste?-Le pregunto viéndolo directo a sus ojos serios e hipnotizantes.

-…-Zane se sonrojo al oír las palabras de su koibito.-¿Por qué quieres saber?-Le dijo sereno el chico desviando un poco la mirada al lado.

-¡¿Porqué?!-Se molesto el peli-castaño.-Sabes que no has pasado todo este tiempo conmigo, y…eso me duele.-Acerco su frente a la del Káiser, juntándolas, sintiendo la suave respiración de ambos golpearles las mejillas.

-Atticus…-Se sonrojo el Káiser, suavemente sintió como Atticus recorría con suavidad su mejilla.

-_" Dame la oportunidad de tocar tus labios, para hacerte sonreír una vez mas"_-Le canto con suavidad rozando los labios del chico.

-Tú nunca cambias…-Le susurro Zane por fin, sintiendo la unión de su boca con la del Rhodes-mayor; Atticus empezó a mover su boca con lentitud, de vez en cuando cortando el beso para juguetonear un poco con el Káiser.

-…-

El peli-castaño fue empujado al piso quedando sentado, por un fuerte empujón que le propino el peli-azul-celeste separándolo con algo de rudeza.

-¡¿Oye que te pasa, Zane¡¿Por qué me empujas, me dolió?!-Le reclamo el duelista sobandose el trasero, por el golpe.

-…-El peli-azul-celeste solo se hinco frente a su koibito y suavemente deslizo su mano por detrás del cuello del Rhodes, y lo acerco a su rostro.

-Te extrañe tontuelo.-Le susurro con serenidad Zane.-…-Beso sin más preámbulos a su peli-castaño.

-…-Atticus se sonrojo con ferocidad; eso lo sorprendió mucho, pero igual le encanto, ya que era eso precisamente lo que mas le gustaba de Zane. Se besaron con pasión, y emoción; Atticus empezó a meterle sus manos en la chaqueta blanca y azul por el pecho.

-¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo?-Le pregunto el dualista peli-castaño al Káiser, a quien besaba cortantemente.

-Hai.-Respondió Truesdale-Zane con sus mejillas rojas y su respiración, un poco agitada por los insistentes besos.

-¡Fabuloso!-Exclamo feliz Atticus, incorporándose y ayudando a su querido koibito a levantarse, para ponerse de pie.

_**::CONTINUARÁ::**_

_**::NOTAS FINALES:: **__¿Qué les parecí?¿ mas o menos? Jajaja espero que les aya sido de su agrado, hice lo que pude ji-ji en el siguiente capitulo mas travesuras de estos chicos enamorados y sus cosas; ¿que pasara ahora? Jajaja dejar reviews Salù. _


	2. No te alejas de mì

_**::NOTAS FINALES::**__ ¡Hola's! Yugi-Oh! Y Yugi-Oh! GX No me pertenecen ni sus personajes.¡Hola´s! perdón por la tardanza pero aquí tienen el segundo capitulo de mi fic, de amor y diversión, pues algo se traen Jaden y Zane ¿Qué será? Pues Chazz y Atticus tratan de averiguarlo y eso les costara mucho, pero la pasaran bien deteniendo a su kois, en fin, dejar reviews y ahora sheken… _

_**::CONFÍ**__**A EN MÍ::**_

_**-. .JADENxCHAZZ-ATTICUSxZANE. .-**_

_**::CÁP.N°2¡NO TE ALEJES DE MÍ!::**_

-¡Que bien!-Se estiraba Jaden, acostándose bajo en regazo de un gran árbol, en compañía del chico de cabellos negros.

-Eres un perezoso.-Chistio Chazz acomodándose también junto al peli-castaño.

Chazz y Jaden se encontraban no muy lejos, del edificio de la Academia, estaban en el bosque disfrutando del buen ambiente que reflejaba el lugar, y para el menor de los Princeton, seria un buen lugar donde podía estar a solas con su novio, sin ser molestados por nadie, ni por sus amigos/as.

-…-

Las ojos se movían tan lento y suave dejando que los rayos del sol, se materializaran en círculo por el fondo del árbol, el cual Jaden observaba muy entretenido, por lo cual sentía muy pacíficamente. Miro a su lado a su koi. Y eso le provoco un bonita sonrisa que lo hizo sonrojarse levemente, adoraba ese rostro tan serio, y que él provocaba hacerlo tan cariñoso. No lo negaba ni un solo, estaba enamorado de Chazz-Princeton, el chico del dormitorio azul.

-¡Ha!-Suspiro cerrando sus ojos, mientras sonreía; no había el porque haber alguna preocupación, al estar con su peli-negro.

-Hace mucho que no la pasábamos juntos….-Murmuro Chazz viendo a Jaden.

-No lo creo…-Respondió el Hero.-Solo fueron dos semanas, nada mas…-Susurro Yuki-Judai con suavidad, mientras seguía viendo las hojas del árbol moverse.

-¿Nada más?-Exclamo Chazz un poco molesto por las palabras del peli-castaño.-Ya veo.-Murmuro Chazz desviando la mirada, no le había agradado esa respuesta del Hero.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto el peli-castaño incorporándose sentándose, para ver lo que le pasaba a su chico. -¿Dije algo malo?-Pregunto nuevamente Jaden posando su mano en la rodilla del Princeton.

-Dime…-Le susurro.¿Syrus y Hasellberry son mas importantes para ti…que yo?-Le pregunto viéndolo con mucha intriga.

-¿Pero que dices?-Se acerco más a Chazz y le tomo las manos acosijándolas entre las suyas, muy tiernamente.

-A Syrus y a Hasellberry los considero mis amigos, casi hermanos y los quiero.-Le dijo mientras le dedicaba una gran sonrisa a su koi.

-¿Así?-Levanto una ceja el Princeton.-¿Y que me dices de Zane¿Qué sientes por él?-Le pregunto con mucho interés el peli-negro viendo directamente a los ojos a su chico, esperando la respuesta que tanto esperaba de los labios del Hero.

-¿Zane?-Parpadeo al escuchar la pregunta de Chazz.-Ja-ja-ja-ja-ha-ja-Empezó a carcajearse el peli-castaño. -Zane es mi amigo también, al igual que Atticus y los demás.-Sonrió divertido Jaden.-Tú eres mi koibito ¡Te amo! De verdad; perdóname por alejarme tanto tiempo de ti, se que lo haz resentido mucho, y tienes tus razones, porque se que me amas.-Le dijo esta vez poniendo una expresión comprensiva y sincera, llena de ternura.

-…-Chazz se sonrojo al oír tal discurso del Hero, de hecho le quito las palabras que le iba a decir. -Tienes razón, novato; te adoro mucho, pero de verdad no me gusta tus juntas con el Truesdale.-Le tomo las mejillas y le robo un beso.

-…-Esta vez fue Jaden el que se sonrojo, mientras sentía los calidos y suaves labios de su novio saborear los suyos.

-Oye Chazz¿Qué asían tú, Bastion y Atticus? Crowler los miro muy feo, de hecho mas de lo común.-Le pregunto Yuki-Judai al separarse del beso, recordando lo visto en el comedor.

-_"¡Rayos¿Por qué tubo que recordarme esa humillación?"_-(TTxTT)-Pensó el peli-negro con resignación.-Solo discutíamos de pequeñeces sin importancia, nada mas.-Le respondió el Princeton desviando la mirada al lado, mientras se sonrojaba levemente.

-¡Ha!-Comprendió el Hero.-Me alegra que se lleven muy bien.-Lo abrazo y le beso la mejilla.

-Si, nos llevamos de maravilla.-Dijo Chazz en un tono un poco sarcástico.-…-El chico de ojos negros, empezó a sentir la insistente mirada de Jaden que no le despegaba la vista de encima.-…-Se sonrojo levemente; sonrió con orgullo y satisfacción al estar de novio del chico de ojos cafés-claros.

-Watashy suki da yo…-Le susurro Jaden mientras que acercaba mucho su rostro al de Chazz, mientras entrometía sus piernas entre las del chico, al igual que sus manos, quedando apoyado en sus rodillas y una mano en el suelo; mientras se acercaba a su chico, al cual estaba retrocediendo hasta que lo hizo caer de espaldas en el césped.

-…-

-¡Jaden!-Protesto el Princeton, quedando casi bajo el Hero el cual seguía de rodillas frente al chico.

-Ji-ji-ji-ji.-Sonrió divertido el peli-castaño. -¡Aouch!-Jaden sintió perder el equilibrio, moviendo sus manos frenéticamente, cayéndole a Chazz en el cuerpo, quien efusivamente lo recibió con un abrazo.

-¿Qué te paso?-Le pregunto el peli-negro al chico al ver que se había caía, pero no en malos brazos. (-))-)

-Sentí un empujón.-Le respondió mientras que escupía un poco de pasto que había quedado en su rostro ya que su cara si topo en el césped.

-…-Pero el Princeton no vio nada extraño en el lugar, pero luego dio con el detalle, al oír unas risitas muy bien conocidas para él. -_"Tontos monstruos"_-Pensó el peli-negro al ver que se trataba de sus Ojamas.

Suavemente Jaden se fue incorporando y al mismo tiempo que Chazz lo soltaba de su abrazo de oso. Pero aun así, no se incorporo por completo, aun su cuerpo seguía recostado en el del menor de los Princeton, apoyando sus manos en el césped, mientras sus brazos descansaban a ambos lados de los hombros de Chazz, aquí no había escape alguno posible para el chico de rango-Obelisk, mientras que el Hero lo tuviera en posesión absoluta.

-Esto lo extrañe mucho, adoro estar contigo Chazz…-Le susurro Jaden mientras que sus manos se dirigieron a las del chico del rango-Obelisk. Y las entrelazo con mucha presión asiendo tirar los brazos del peli-negro detrás de su cabeza.

-Sabia que no podías vivir sin mí…-Sonrió Chazz mientras se sonrojaba levemente. Las palabras de Chazz ya no siguieron ya que el hico del rango-Slifer, se agacho suavemente y lo beso en la, boca, callando toda expresión del chico de serios ojos.

-…-Separaban sus labios muy cortamente, mientras que soltaban sus manos para poder recorrer el cuerpo del otro; se abrazaban y querían en un beso que se tornaba muy apasionado, muy intenso; queriendo recuperar todos los besos que perdieron al separarse por algunos días, que sirvieron para fortalecer su amor.

**-U.Ú-**

…_Con __Astro __y_ _Alexis__…_

Ambos chicos se encontraban sentados en la pequeña colina del muelle; después de todo habían quedado de acuerdo en no tomar el duelo muy enserio, así que decidieron proponerlo para mas tarde. Mientras que Alexis se escondía de Jasmine y Myndi, y A.F. del aburrimiento total.

-¿Sigues con el mismo interés de derrotar a Jaden?-Le preguntaba Alexis al chico de cabellos plateados.

-Es una de mis deseos.-Respondió el chico de elite.-Aun nesecito encontrar a mi padre, para conseguirlo nesecito ser el mejor de todos los duelista que existen; no importa con quien pelee, lo importante es ser el mejor.-Le dijo con mucha seriedad mientras veía el gran lago y sus suaves olas.

-_"Baya si que se lo toma muy enserio"_-Pensó la chica con resignación al oír al chico.

-Si lo pones así, yo no soy una duelita fácil, no creas que me dejare vencer, tampoco Jaden.-Le dijo igual de seria la chica.

-…-Astro la miro con intriga.-Ya veo.-Sonrió.-Entiendo lo que me quieres decir, que soy solo un hablador.-Le dijo comprendiendo de lo que la chica le dijo.

-¿Qué comes que adivinas?-Le dijo la peli-rubia desviando la mirada.-De todos modos, son tus deseos, mientras que los míos son otros.-Le dijo la chica más calmada.

-…-El chico de cabellos plateados sonrió levemente al oír a la chica.

-Debe ser muy aburrido para ti, hablar con alguien como yo.-Lo miro con serenidad.

-No digas eso, soy yo el que debo disculparme contigo Alexis, te agradezco mucho que quieras tener un duelo conmigo.-Se disculpo el chico de una manera muy formal.

-De acuerdo.-Acepto las disculpas la chica del rango-Obelisk. -Como sea; pero nuestro duelo será, en horas de la tarde, muy cerca de aquí tú decides el lugar y luego me lo comunicas¿de acuerdo?-Le dijo la chica mientras se incorporaba para irse de ese lugar.

-Esta bien, lo decidiré y luego te buscare para que podamos combatir.-Le dijo el chico igualmente incorporándose de donde estaba sentado.-Le respondió el joven mientras avanzaba mucho antes que la Rhodes

-Esta bien, Astro.-Le respondió finalmente yéndose.-Por cierto.-Se acordó la joven. -¿Qué me querías preguntar sobre algo?-Le pregunto la chica con intriga al oír que en un principio el chico quiso preguntarle algo que le paresia importante.

-¡Es cierto!-Exclamo el joven sacando el pañuelo y la extraña carta en blanco.-¿Este pañuelo es tuyo?-Le pregunto mostrándole el pequeño pañuelo.

-¿Es el pañuelo que trataste de enseñarme?-Le dijo ya que ya se lo había casi-mostrado.

-Claro. Y por lo que veo, no te pertenece, o ¿me equivoco?-Le dijo deduciendo en la expresión de la chica en que ese objeto no era suyo.

-Tiene un exelente bordado, pero no; no es mió.-Le respondió la joven.-¿Y esto?-Levanto del suelo la extraño carta.-Es una carta muy poco normal, para tus gustos.-Le chistio la joven el ver que no había nada dibujado en la carta.

-¡Hums¿Por quien me tomas?-Le dijo con sarcasmo.-Pues te diré que esta carta estaba junto a ese pañuelo, estaba en el bosque, en un árbol.-Le dijo mientras tomaba la carta en sus manos.-Veo que también esto no te pertenece, creo que seguiré buscando.-Le dijo guardando las cosas.

-_"Pero que carácter"_-Pensó Alexis con fastidio.-Recuerda, nuestro duelo, ahora, aquí y no se te ocurra huir.-Le dijo finalmente alejándose del chico.

-¿Yo, huir?-Sonrió el chico con malicia.

-No te preocupes, no muerdo.-Le dijo la chica medio-girándose y dedicarle una maliciosa sonrisa al joven.-Nos vemos.-Siguió caminando.

-Es muy buena.-Murmuro el peli-plateado, también marchándose y deshacerse del aburrimiento.

Pero no notaba el brillo de la extraña carta, brillar entre su ropa; algo la asía reaccionar de alguna manera, que pronto notaria el duelista de elite.

**-U.Ú-**

…_Ratos__ Después…_

Alexis había llegado donde se encontraban; Bastion, Syrus, Hasellberry, quienes estaban pasando el tiempo sentados, en las gradas del edificio, cerca de los salones de clases.

-¡Hola, amigos¿Qué tal les va?-Llegaba muy alegre Atticus junto con su koi.

-¡Hola!-Saludaron todos los presentes.

-Tiempos sin verlos a ustedes dos juntos.-Le murmuro Alexis viendo a su hermano en compañía del Káiser.

-Dos semanas no es gran cosa.-Le respondió serenamente Zane posando sus mano en el hombro de Atticus.

-¡¿Pero que dices soldado?!-Le exclamo Hasellberry.-Jaden si ha sabido planear un día feliz con Chazz.-Le dijo el moreno.

-Si.-Asintió Syrus.-Zane, hermano; Jaden y Chazz hacen una buena pareja.-Le dijo algo apenado.

-Pues nosotros no vivimos de cursilerías.-Le respondió el káiser tranquilamente.-No hay diferencia, Jaden y Chazz, son igual a nosotros.-Le dijo serenamente.

-¡Es verdad!-Exclamo Atticus molesto con llamas en sus ojos.-Además, nosotros tenemos mas tiempo como novios que ellos.-Le dijo con molestia a los dos chicos.

-Eso es muy cierto, pero tú eres el mas enamorado, o ¿tú que opinas Zane?-Le pregunto la peli-rubia al chica de ojos azul-celestes.

-…-Zane no dijo nada solo permaneció muy calmado.-Por si no lo has notado, si lo amo, no es de por gusto que estoy con él.-Le dijo.-Además, son un buen duelista, al igual que mis sentimientos.-Dijo con malicia el chico.

-Tienes razón.-Respondió la chica del rango-Obelisk. -Solo que me sorprende que te hayas enamorado de mi hermano.-Chisteo la joven.

-Oye, no es para tanto.-Pucherio el peli-castaño.-_"Te amo, y eso me hace soñarte entre mis brazos"_-Se le tiro graciosamente en la espalda Atticus al chico abrazándolo muy fuerte por el estomago, mientras que le cantaba.

-Atticus…-Se sonrojo el káiser.-¿Crees que se le pueda quitar, el que me cante tanto?-Le susurro Zane a la Rhodes-menor.

-Yo no e podido.-Le respondió igual en susurros.-Talvez tú si puedas, o le agarra peor.-Le dijo oyendo cantar a su hermano.

-¿Dónde están Chazz y Jaden disfrutando su tarde?-Pregunto muy indiferente el Misawa-Bastion.

-No lo se; pero si conozco a Jaden, han de estar en un lugar muy tranquilo. -Murmuro Hasellberry.

-¡Que suerte!-Suspiro Syrus y eso hizo que Bastion y Hasellberry le echaran ojitos al oír lo que murmuraba.

-¿Qué dijiste?-Le pregunto el peli-negro al chiquillo que se puso muy rojo, mientras jugaba con dos de sus dedos.

-¡Ha¡¿No dije nada¡¡DEJENME!!-Murmuro al ver que no lo dejaban de ver por sus comentarios.

**-U.Ú-**

Chazz se encontraba recostado en el regazo del árbol mientras que revisaba una a una las cartas del Hero quien se encontraba sentado al lado suyo, al igual que él recostado bajo el regazo del árbol. Después de algunos besos intensos, decidieron tomar las cosas, mas cómodas y centrarse en estar juntos, pero no precipitándose mucho.

-…-Chazz sintió como el chico del dormitorio rojo se recostaba suavemente en su hombro, mientras suspiraba casi en suaves ronquidos.

-…-Jaden dormía apaciblemente en el hombro de su koi. Mientras que la calidez del Princeton le asía estar tan pacíficamente que sus mejillas se fueron tornado poco a poco con un rose de tono rojizo.

-Esta muy tranquilo…-Susurro el peli-negro mientras se dibujaba en su rostro una sonrisa muy calida.-Hace días que no lo sentía tan cerca de mi…-Sonrió.

-¡Jefe!-Aparecieron los Ojamas muy ilusionados.

-¡Oigan!-Se molesto Chazz al ver como sus tres monstruos de duelos se recostaron en el pecho de Yuki-Judai, mientras una dormía y los otros dos tomaban té.

-Pero jefecito, no todos los días podemos hacer esto.-Le exclamaron el Ojama-Green con mucha diversión.

-Además…usted también debería aprovechar.-Le dijo el Ojama-Black con suma picardía.

-¡Si es muy cierto!-Exclamo el Ojama-Yellow.-Debería estar con él, de aprovechar, por sino lo vuelve a tener mas seguido.-Le murmuro sabiendo que el Hero ya casi no pasaba mucho tiempo con el peli-castaño.

-Si, pero no lo quiero así.-Respondió indiferente.-Jaden me hace sentir muy bien con su presencia; lo amo, y de verdad no desconfió de él. Talvez de Zane si, pero no de Yuki-Judai.-Murmuro el Princeton mientras que abrazaba al peli-castaño.

-¡Eso fue muy hermoso!-Exclamaron los tres monstruos de duelos.-¡Jaden tiene mucha suerte!-Exclamaron nuevamente abrazando a Chazz por el cuello.

-¡¡SUÉLTENME!!-Los aparto con violencia el duelista.-Además…me gusta más besar a mi koi. Cuando él me corresponde, y en cierto punto…no quiero molestarlo…se ve muy tranquilo.-Le acaricio el rostro s su duelista con suavidad.

-Mmmm…-Jaden sonreía con suavidad al sentir el suave calor del corazón de su chico.-Mmmm…-Sus murmullos parecían ronroneos al estar así con su amado Chazz.

-¿…?-Eso mismo se preguntaba el menor de los Princeton al ver como Jaden paresia susurrar algunas palabras que no pudo entender a la perfección. -¿Dijiste algo?-Pregunto el duelista echándole ojo a su chico pero este no respondió.

-…-Pero el duelista de rango-Slifer no murmuro nada; nada mas que de respuesta para Chazz, dejo escapara unos ronquidos, mientras se acomodaba mas en el pecho del peli-negro.

-Tonto…-Sonrió.-_"¿Me pregunto si de verdad no tendrá nada que ver con Zane?"_-Pensó por un momento el duelista de rango-Obelisk.

Siguió distrayéndose un poco con las cartas de su chico, mientras sus monstruos de las cartas seguían durmiendo en el pecho de Jaden. Su paz y tranquilidad fueron interrumpidas por el joven Aster Phoenix, quien al verlos decidió ir donde se encontraban.

-Genial lo que me faltaba…-Murmuro con desagrado el peli-negro al ver que el peli-plateado se acercaba donde ellos.

-…-

-Hola, Chazz.-Hablo Astro llegando por fin donde sus dos amigos para saludarlos.-¿Qué hacen aquí?-Le pregunto.

-_"¡Es algo que a ti no te incumbe!"_-Pensó con desagrado.-Hola¿Qué quieres?-Le dijo sin importancia.

-Buscaba a uno de ustedes para que tuviera un duelo conmigo, y logre encontrados, pero veo que están muy ocupados.-Le dijo serenamente.

-_"Excusas"_-Pensó nuevamente.-Pues claro que estamos muy ocupados.-_"¿Qué no se nota?"_-Sonrió en sus adentros.

-Tenia tiempos de no verlos nuevamente como pareja.-Sonrió el duelista de elite.

-Pues no veo tu interés por nosotros y nuestras relación¿y ahora?-Le pregunto Chazz indigente.-Pues vez, ahora Jaden no puede atenderte.-Le dijo sonriendo con superioridad.

-¿Pero tú si estas disponible?-Le chisteo.-Vamos Chazz no pongas esa cara.-Le dijo al ver la cara de pocos amigos que le dedico el Princeton.-Hace mucho que no los miraba juntos.-Le dijo.

-Solo fueron dos semanas nada mas, no es para tanto; somos novios, y la distancia no nos cambiara en lo absoluto, nos amamos mucho mas.-Le dijo orgulloso.-_"Aunque acepto que dos semanas, fueron muy extenuantes sin Jaden"_-Pensó.

-Eso si lo veo.-Dijo tocando a Jaden, con un palito.-Se ve muy tranquilo.-Le dijo a Chazz, viendo al peli-castaño que tenia un poco de baba en la boca y una chistosa burbuja salía de su nariz, asiéndose grande y pequeña con cada suave ronquido.

-…-

-…-Chazz sonrió al ver a su chico de esa manera dormido.

-Tienes suerte…-Suspiro A.F.-En cambio a mi…-Susurro.-No se…-Murmuro.

-¿De que hablas¿Te gusta alguien?-Le pregunto curioso el peli-negro.-¿La conozco? O ¿Lo conozco?-Volvió a preguntar.

-…-Astro solo sonrió a las preguntas del Princeton.-Solo te diré que es un verdadero reto.-Sonrió con malicia mientras se ponía de pie.-Es alguien que tú conoces…-Le dijo.

-_"Si, somos pocos los que tenemos suerte con el amor"_-Sonrió con malicia.

-Nos vemos luego.-Se despidió el chico.

-Si nos vemos luego.-Dijo aliviado y feliz Chazz de que A.F. se marchara.

-…-

-¡Bom!-La burbuja estallo, despertando a Jaden, quien se incorporo con los cabellos alborotados, mientras que con su mano se limpiaba la boca, mientras trataba de despertar por completo.-¿Ya es de día?-Pregunto mientras veía a Chazz, mientras que estaba aun soñoliento.

**-U.Ú-**

…_Con __Atticus__ y __Zane__…_

Zane y Atticus se encontraban sentados en la pequeña montaña dentro del bosque. El peli-castaño estaba un poco triste, y precisamente el peli-azul-celeste se estaba percatando muy bien sobre el comportamiento de su koi, al ver su rostro triste.

-¿Qué tienes?-Le pregunto rompiendo al fin el duro silencio que los invadía. Atticus miro a su chico, despertando de su distracción.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Le volvió a preguntar el Káiser.-¿No te sientes bien?-Le tomo el mentón con una de sus manos.

-Zane…-Le susurro.-¿Tú me quieres, o me amas?-Le pregunto, mientras su miraba demostraba suplicas por saber la verdad.-Dímelo…quiero saberlo…-Le aclaro.

-Ya te lo he dicho muchas beses…-Suspiro el Káiser.-¡Ai Shitteru!-Le respondió con suavidad el Truesdale-mayor.

-¡Watashy suki da yo!-Le exclamo aliviado.-¡¡Ai Shitteru!!-Sonrió más feliz Atticus.-Tú eres el culpable de esto…solo tú…-Con sus mano le acaricio tiernamente la mejilla a su duelista.

-Tú lo eres, no yo…-Le respondió Zane retirando la mano del peli-castaño y juntar su frente con la del Rhodes.

-Debo de confesarte que me preocupas mucho…-Le dijo el peli-castaño.-¿Qué sientes por Yuki-Judai?-Le pregunto con intriga el chico.

-¿A que te refieres?-Se enojo un poco el chico de ojos azul-celeste, al oír las insinuaciones de su chico, con respecto a él y al Hero.

-Solo quiero saber… ¿si tú y Jaden…?-Le pregunto Atticus muy apenado, pues la mirada de Zane se estaba poniendo muy seria.-¡¿No me mal interpretes?!-Movió histéricamente las manos negando.-Pero necesito saber…si ya no me amas…-Se puso nuevamente triste.

-…-Zane solo mantenía el seño fruncido al oír las palabras de su koi.-No se como decírtelo…-Miro asía el lado para no ver la expresión de la cara de Atticus.

-¿Eh?-Se sorprendió el chico de rango-Obelisk-azul, al oír las palabras del Truesdale; sintió nerviosismo y tristeza por lo que Zane le estaba diciendo¿Acaso le confesaría su temor?

-…-

-No se como decírtelo…tú me lo has dicho muchas beses, y yo casi no…-Le murmuro el Káiser mientras que sus mejillas se pintaban de un rojo suave.

-¿Nan da tto?-Levanto una ceja sin comprender Atticus.-Zane…¿Qué quieres decir? De hecho ¿Qué te dije?-Le suplico por respuestas.

-…-

-…-El Káiser suspiro hondo.-Atticus, tonto…-Lo tomo de las mejillas apretándoselas con algo de fuerza.

-¡AY!-Exclamo Atticus.-¡¿Ya dime?!-Le reclamo el chico de cabellos castaños, con molestia al ver que su novio no le respondía nada.

-Atticus…-Poco a poco Zane se fue acercando al chico de su igual rango-Obelisk; al ver eso el chico peli-castaño, comprendió las intenciones de su koi. Y empezó a acercar su rostro al del peli-azul-celeste.

. .Tin-Tin-Tin-Tin. . Empezó a soñar la música del celular de Zane interrumpiendo la escena romántica de Atticus, ya que Zane se incorporo rápidamente, contestando la llamada.

-(x))x)-Atticus cayo de frente, al piso, al ver lo que no pudo ocurrir al intentar pasarla bien con su koibito.

-…-

-¿Hola?-Hablo el Káiser conversando con alguien por el teléfono-celular.-¡Ha!-Exclamo.

-_"¡Hola, Zane!"_-Sonó la voz alegre de Jaden, quien le hablaba con ayuda del celular de Chazz, el cual estaba aun sentado en el árbol donde habían estaba ya varios minutos; Yuki-Judai estaba hablando muy retirado de su koi. Para que este no se diera cuanta de su conversación con el Truesdale.

-Permíteme.-Se excuso Zane.-Atticus…-Le dijo a su chico.

-Si.-Respondió Atticus mientras se sobaba la nariz por el sapotazo que se dio en el suelo al caer de frente.

-Nos vemos luego.-Se despidió el Truesdale empezando a irse.

-¡¿Na-ni?!-(Casi se va de lado en caída graciosa)-¡¿Pero que dices¡¿No puedes irte?!-Le suplico el peli-castaño.

-Perdóname; ahora ya se me termino el tiempo.-Le respondió el peli-azul-celeste.-Esto quedara para otro día, prometo recompensarte, otro día.-Le dijo mostrando indiferencia.

-¡Es una locura!-Se enojo.-¡Te espere semanas, y ahora te alejas de nuevo de mi¡¿Qué te pasa?!-Le reclamo siguiéndolo.

-Deja de infantilismos.-Le dijo serenamente.-_"Zane¿estas aun ahí…?_-Sonó la voz de Jaden por el celular y eso no le agrado al peli-castaño.

-¿Jaden?-Murmuro con muchos celos.-Ya veo, por eso me dejas.-Se paro molesto sin seguir mas a su koi, quien seguía caminando. -¡Bien, ya entendí la indirecta!-Se cruzo de brazos el Rhodes-mayor.

-¿A que te refieres?-Se detuvo el Káiser, girándose para ver a su chico.-¿Qué tiene de malo que vea a Jaden?-Le reclamo muy serio.

-¡¿Qué si que tiene de malo?!-Se enojo.-¡Solo es mi tonta cabeza, por ver que pasas mucho tiempo con él, y no conmigo; eso me trae mala espina!-Le dijo finalmente Atticus.

-Celoso…-Se giro el peli-azul-celeste, caminando de nuevo, ya fastidiado de los celos de su chico.

-¡¡ESPERA!!-Salio tras Zane, pero ya era muy tarde, ya que el Truesdale ya iba muy lejos.

-…-

Zane tomo nuevamente su celular y empezó a marcar el número de teléfono de Chazz, el cual tenía en manos el Hero.

. ._Con __Yuki-Judai_

. .Tin-Tin-Tin-Tin. . Sonaba el teléfono-celular que el peli-castaño de ojos kawakii tenia en mano.

-¿Hola?-Correspondió la llamada.-¿Qué ocurrió, Zane¿Por qué cortaste?-Le pregunto el chico con intriga al ver lo que había hecho de cortarle la llamada sin ninguna explicación.

-_"Atticus no me quería soltar; pero al fin, lo logre"-_Sonó con burla.-_"¿Y tú como vas con Princeton-Chazz?"_-Le pregunto amistosamente.

-Muy bien; se molesto conmigo pero ya casi logro que me perdone ji-ji-ji.-Dejo escapar una divertida risita, mientras que rascaba sus cabellos castaños.-¿Tu koibito sospecha algo?-Le pregunto.

-_"A pesar de lo celoso que es, aun no lo a notado¿a ti de a de pasar igual¿Cierto?"_-Le pregunto el joven de ojos serios.

-Ni Syrus, Hasellberry, Bastion, Alexis, y sobre todo nuestros novios deben de saberlo; sino arruinaran nuestros planes.-Le dijo con mas seriedad Jaden a Zane.

-Te apoyo.-Sonrió el Káiser.-Bueno te veo dentro de algunas horas en las aguas termales¿de acuerdo?-Le pregunto Zane.

-Claro, aun no lo e olvidado.-Le respondió.-¿Dentro de medio hora¿Si?-Le dijo Jaden con mucha seguridad.

-Si, como quieras.-Ambos chicos cortaron la llamada al terminar su conversación.

-…-

-¡Cielos!-Suspiro el Hero.-Me duele dejar a Chazz…Suspiro un poco preocupado por lo que su chico tomaría las cosas, al tener que marcarse nuevamente de su lado.

**-U.Ú-**

¿Con quien hablara tanto?-Se preguntaba Chazz viendo con puros celos a su koibito, sospechando que algo no estaba bueno, ya que no quiso que oyera su conversación; pero él era de los chicos que se las ingenian para saber lo que su novio no le dice del todo.

-¿Y bien¿Qué escucharon¿Con quien hablaba?-Le preguntaba Chazz a sus Ojamas.

-Pues esto es muy extraño.-Exclamo el Ojama-Black.-Jaden hablaba con Truesdale-Zane.-Le respondió.

-¡¿Con Zane?!-Se molesto mucho Chazz.-_"Se suponía que estaba con el tonto de Atticus"_-Pensó molesto Chazz mientras se mordía una uña de uno de sus dedos.-¡Maldito Zane!-Se enojo.

-Si jefecito; le dijo que dentro de medio hora irían a su cita a las aguas termales.-Le dijo el Ojama-Green.

-¡¿Cómo?!-Se sorprendió.-¡¿A las aguas termales?!-No lo podía creer el Princeton-menor.-¡¿Eso no lo puedo creer?!-Frunció el seño.

-¡Es la verdad jefecito; eso escuchamos se lo juro!-Le rogó el Ojama-Yellow por asustado de lo que su amo podía hacerle.

-…-

-¿Ocurre algo Chazz?-Le pregunto Jaden parpadeando sus ojos con incredulidad, acurrucado frente al peli-negro, el cual se sobresalto.

-¡¡NO, no como crees, aquí no pasa nada!!-Le negó rascándose los cabellos.-_"¿De donde salio?"_-Se pregunto al no haber notado antes a su Hero. -¿Con quien hablabas?-Le miro desconfiado.

-Toma.-Le dijo el teléfono celular en la mano al Princeton. -¡Arigatto!-Le dio un besito en la frente, asiendo medio sonrojar a Chazz.-Se que esto no esta bien, pero… ¿podemos vernos después?-Le rogó a su chico.

-¡¿Qué¡¿CÓMO PUEDES HACERME ESTO?!-Se enojo mucho Chazz.-¡¿DESPUÉS DE NO VERME EN DÍAS?!-Le reclamo.

-Yo…-Se rasco la cabeza el chico tratando de hallar palabras para no hacer sentir más mal a su chico de rango-Obelisk.

-_"No dejare que te bayas con él, y me dejes plantado"_-Pensó el peli-negro muy decidido.-Eres mi novio, que no se te olvide; solo quiero pasar aunque sea un día contigo.-Le susurro Chazz mientras se daba la vuelta y se cruzaba de brazos.

-Si, lo se muy bien.-Se acerco a su chico y lo abrazo por detrás.-¡Onegai!-Le suplico a su querido Princeton.-(n.n)-

-Jaden… ¿nos e que te pasa?...solo dímelo…-Desvió la mirada.-Dime que ya no te gusto, anda dilo; yo aceptare tu decisión.-Le dijo con aire de tristeza.

-¡¿Na-ni?!-Hasta Kuriboh-Alado apareció junto a Jaden para parpadear juntos por las palabras de Chazz.

-¡¿Qué?!-Hasta los Ojamas no pudieron ocultar su asombro.

-¡¿No puedes hacerle eso al jefecito?!-Le suplico Ojama-Yellow con cascaditas de lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¡¿Jaden no seas malo?!-Se guindo Ojama-Green del brazo del peli-negro.-Solo míralo.-Le dijo señalándole la cara de Chazz.

-¡Oye¿Qué tengo en la cara?-Le pregunto Chazz a su monstruo de duelos.

-…-Jaden solo tenia una cara llena de incredulidad.

-Solo míralo ¿Jaden, serias capas de dejar al jefe? Si tiene una bonita cara.-Le dijo Ojama-Black jalándole las mejillas al chico de ojos negros.

-¡¿YA BASTA?!-Les grito con fuerza Chazz a sus Ojamas alejándolos de él con mucha violencia.-¡¡Idiotas dejen de molestarme!!-Los amenazo con violencia el chico de rango-Obelisk, respirando con agitación, con las mejillas muy rojas y sus cabellos alborotados por la vergüenza que le hacían pasar sus monstruos de cartas.

-¿Pero que dices Chazz?-Se acerco al histérico chico y lo abrazo.-Nunca podría decirte tal cosa.-Le susurro viéndolo a los ojos, a pesar de que Chazz era un poquito más alto.

-¿Y entonces¿Por qué te alejas de mi lado?-Le miro serio.-¿Vas con Zane? No me mientas.-Le pregunto directamente.

-¿Eh?-Se sorprendió Yuki-Judai por las palabras de su chico.-Yo…veras Chazz…-Chazz le tapo la boca para no escuchar mas.

-¡Lo sabia!-Sonrió con ironía Chazz.-Bien como eso quieres…entonces ve con él.-Le dijo con seriedad, pero sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas que no quería soltar por ninguna manera, no dejaría que su chico lo viese llorar por que se va con otro. Chazz trato de separarse de los brazos de Jaden.

-No es lo que tú piensas.-Suspiro el Hero, sin soltar a Chazz.-Zane y yo solo somos amigos.-Juguetonamente con su dedo toco la nariz del Princeton.-Además, él tiene a Atticus para querer y amar. Chazz yo te tengo a ti, no te cambiaria por nada, ni por Zane, ni por nadie mas en el mundo; tú lo sabes…-Le sonrió de una manera muy amorosa.

-Tú corazón esta muy inquieto…-Le confeso el Princeton.

-¡Lo notaste!-Sonrió con diversión el chico de ojos kawakii sabiendo que Chazz sabia cuando su corazón estaba feliz.-Me haces cosquillas.-Rió al sentir las manos de Chazz en su pecho.

-…-Chazz se dejo llevar olvidando su enojo, abrazando al Hero.-…-Sonrió placenteramente.

-Por nadie sentiré este cosquilleo, como lo siento por ti.-Le susurro en el oído suavemente el Hero, asiendo sonrojar a Chazz.-¿Entonces, me das permiso de ir?- Te prometo no tardarme.-Le pregunto el peli-castaño con una linda sonrisa.

-Hai…-Respondió Chazz con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas al oír la suave petición del chico de rango-Slifer.

-¡Arigatto!-Tomo al peli-negro por los hombros y le planto un gran e inmenso beso.-¡Regresare pronto! No te preocupes.-Se despidió marchándose.

-¡Adiós, Jaden!-Sonreí Chazz muy contento asiendo un ademán con su mano despidiéndose de su chico.

-Oiga fejecito; ¿Qué paso con _"retener a Jaden y no dejarlo ir con Zane"_?-Le murmuro Ojama-Yellow.

-(TtuTT)-La alegría de Chazz se derrumbo, unas graciosas cascaditas salieron de sus ojos, mientras que lo asían caer en cuenta de su error. -¡TONTO!-Se reprendió así mismo.-¡¿Inútiles¡¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?!-Les reclamo a sus tres monstruos de cartas.

-¡Perdón jefecito Chazz!-Se disculparon los 3 monstruos quienes desaparecieron muy asustados.

. .Tin-Tin-Tin-Tin. . Empezó a sonar el celular de Chazz el cual contesto.-¿Qué quieres, Atticus?-Conoció rápidamente el numero telefónico.

-_"¡Tu chico me dejo sin mi chico! No sabes cuanto me duele estar sin mi amor"_-Le reclamo molesto y cantando el duelista.-_"¿Pediste detener a Jaden?"_-Le pregunto.

-¡Ya cállate!-Le renegó.-Escúchame, nesecito verte en persona es muy importante.-Le aclaro el Princeton.

-_"Como quieras. No me tardo."-_Colgó el peli-castaño con seguridad de lo que Chazz aria.

-…-

-Ahora bien, esperare al tonto de Atticus.-Suspiro Chazz, pero no contó que al voltearse para atrás se encontraría con el chico de castaños cabellos.

-¡No me llames tonto!-Le reclamo con el celular en mano, tras de Chazz el cual se sobresalto asustado por la presencia del Rhodes-mayor.

-¡¿Por qué siempre me haces lo mismo?!-Le dijo enfadado.-Bueno, eso ya ni importa, escúdame la única manera en la cual podremos salvar nuestras relaciones, es averiguar que tanto planean.-Le dijo el peli-negro.

-¿Y como lograremos averiguar eso? Ellos nunca nos lo dirán.-Le dijo el Obelisk con resignación de lo que podría pasar.

-Tú déjamelo a mi; conozco el método mas efectivo de encontrar respuestas.-Sonrió con maldad el menor de los Princeton.

-…-Atticus solo tenia una tic en su ojos y una gota de sudor salía detrás de su cabeza, mientras miraba reír malévolamente a su amigo¿Qué se le habrá ocurrido?

_**::CONTINUARÁ??::**__¿Qué les pareció¿Más o menos? -ja pobres de Chazz y Atticus, les toca sufrir un poco, pero es por amor, algo se traen y esperemos que todo les alga bien, pero algo mas pasara con Alexis y Astro lograran su duelo? Abra mas locuras de amor, en el otro capitulo el cual estará muy divertido, espérenlo y dejar reviews si quieren que lo continué Ji-j i¡Salú!_

_**::NOTAS FINALES:: **_

_**::AGRADECIEMIENTOS A LOS REVIEWS DE::**_

_**::KAZEKAGE-CUERVO:: **__¡Hola, amiga! Gracias por tu review. Ji-ij si tienes razón Zane a se mejor pareja con Bastion, así que perdóname, una fan me pidió esta pareja de Zane y Atticus y no pude negármele, pero te juro que adoro a Bastion con el Truesdale-mayor ji-.ji-ji Además Atticus canta gracioso y me divierte bastante su canta de coyote ji-ji-ji pero algún día triunfara en la música, ji-ji-ji en fin gracias por leer, yo aun estoy pendiente con tus fic, espero no te enojes y gracias por leer, eres mi inspiración para seguir mis fic ¡gracias! Te cuidas ¡Salú!_

_**NOLLY:: **__¡Hola! Gracias por tus reviews, gracias por decir que te encanto mucho eso si que me da gusto y espero que t guste el capitulo n-n y dejar reviews Salù _

_**MIYABI-SAN:**__ ¡Hola! Gracias por tu Ja-ja-ja estuvieron muy graciosas tus preguntas ji-ji nuestros amigos se traen muchas cosas en especial Jaden y Zane, aunque los celos de Chazz y Atticus le dan un toque divertido ji-ji espero que te guste el capitulo y dejar reviews ¡Salú!_

_**CERRY:: **__¡Cielos que bien me alegra mucha que te guste Yugi-Oh! A mi me encanta también y tienes razón hay algo muy sospechoso con Jaden¿Quién sepa, a lo mejor…¡huy mejor me cayo, sino me matan ji.ji! Pero yo digo que tienes razón y respeto tu buenas opiniones ji-ji espero que te guste el capitulo y dejar reviews ¡Salú!_

_**AGUILA FANEL:: **__¡Hola! Gracias por tu reviews Estuvo muy emotivo tu reviews me encanto mucho!! Las parejas de Yugi-Oh! Gx son geniales me encantan ya que pueden combinar a cualquiera ji-ji y gracias por decir que mi fic me quedo bueno. Espero que te guste el capitulo ¡Salú!_

_**TACOMA40:: **__¡Hola! Me gusto tu reviews ji-ji.¿lo ves? Si pude hacer algo gracioso con el fic jajaja espero que te guste el capitulo y dejar reviews ¡Salú!_

_**ELLY VALENTINE:: **__¡Hola gracias por tu reviews, ji-ji ya veras Jaden y Zane se traen algo muy bueno y los celos de Atticus y Chazz cada vez se pondrán mas buenos ji-ij ya lo veras en el capitulo nº3 te va encantar y espero que te guste el capitulo ¡Salú!_

_**MARYNES:: **__¡Hola! Jajajaja a mi también me da gusto que te hay gustado el fic, si Atticus es muy gracioso con sus cánticos ji-ji espero que te guste el capitulo ¡Salú!_

_**KATEGUI:: **__¡Hola! Ji-ji gracias por tu reviews y espero que te guste el capitulo, por que hice mi mejor esfuerzo ji-ji ¡Salú!_

_**KUJI2:: **__¡Hola! Muchas garcías por tu reviews. Y pues aun no me decido con quien poner a Misawa-Bastion, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo y me da gusto que te gusten las parejas y mi cómico fic espero que te guste el capitulo ¡Salú! _

_**::ESTE CAPITULO NO SE HUBIERO LOGRADO SIN SU AYUDA¡GRACIAS!::**_


	3. Amigos, ¿Que ariamos sin ellos?

_**::NOTAS INICIALES:: **__¡Hola! Yugi-Oh! Ni Yugi-Oh! GX son de mi propiedad solo le pertenece a su buen autor y a sus afiliados. Bien…primeramente perdón por la tardanza pero e estado muy centrada en seguir con mis fic y pues al fin me decidí por este y pues que pasa ahora con nuestros amigos y los embrollos amorosos, pues solo lean y verán que Atticus y Chazz la pararan con muchos problemas que los llevaran algo mas divertido de lo que ellos esperaban. En fin espero que les guste y dejar reviews. _

_**::CONFÍ**__**A EN MÍ…::**_

_**-. .JADENxCHAZZ-ATTICUSxZANE. .-**_

_**::CÁP.N°3:AMIGOS¿QUÉ HARÍAMOS SIN ELLOS?**_

El cielo se teñía de un color azulado, mientras la pequeña brisa le daba paso a una bonita mañana llena de mucha paz. Un chico de cabellos azul-celestes, esperaba impaciente a su amigo el cual aun no llegaba y eso lo estaba poniendo un poco aturdido; sobre todo sabiendo que había dejado a su chic o por esa convocatoria que tenia con Yuki-Judai, el cual prácticamente estaba por llegar ahí, hasta que al fin el chico de ojos kawakii llego con el Káiser.

-¡Por fin llegas! Le dijo un poco molesto, Zane a su amigo al ver que se había tardado mas de lo habitual.

-Perdóname; es solo que Chazz esta sospechando y no quería dejarme venir contigo.-Le dijo suspirando.-Casi me deja.-(TtuTT).-Le dijo con divertidas cascaditas en sus ojos.

-Atticus esta igual, o mejor dicho peor, de seguro ya se enojo conmigo por haberlo dejado solo.-Zane estaba muy preocupado al igual que Jaden.

-Espero que nos perdonen por todo esto. Además lo hacemos para fortalecer nuestras relaciones.-Le dijo el chico peli-castaño muy confiado.

-Espero que ellos lo entiendan de esa manera.-Sonrió el chico de ojos azul-celestes.-Ahora sigamos con el plan.-Le dijo mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro.-Pero…-Dijo empezando a caminar junto al Hero.

-De acuerdo espero que ellos lo entiendan.-Sonrió también el Hero.-Pero sabes…-Susurro al igual que Zane.

-Adelante.-Le animo el Truesdale-mayor a seguir con sus insinuaciones al igual que las de él.-¿Acaso sientes lo mismo que yo?-Le pregunto viéndolo muy seriamente.

-¿Ósea que?-Se sonrojo el Hero.-¡Zane, es fabuloso!-Dejo dibujar en su rostro una gran sonrisa, el chico de Rango-Slifer.

-…-Zane sonrió y luego se sonrojo levemente, sabiendo que lo que pensaban era lo mismo, sabiendo que lo que habían hecho anteriormente estaba mal y ahora mismo lo corregirían.

**-U.Ú-**

-¡¡CLASH!!-Las puertas de la dirección se abrieron con violencia dejando ver a un Princeton muy serio y molesto.

-Me puedes explicar a que se debe tu visita¿Chazz?-Le pregunto Crowler viendo al desafiante chico.

-¡Crowler lo reto a un duelo!-Le aclaro el chico, mostrándole su baraja la cual puso en su disco de duelo, listo para la batalla.

-¿A que se debe todo esto?-Le pregunto el Director flacucho sin entender las intenciones del chico de Rango-Obelisk-Azul.

-Solo digamos que necesito un favor, y lo conseguiré como los hombres, en un duelo decisivo.-Le explico el chico peli-negro.

-Estas seguro de esto Chazz¿Chazz?-Le pregunto Atticus a su amigo.-¿Y si pierdes?-Le pregunto con preocupación.

-Si yo pierdo, le serviré de esclavo permanentemente; pero si yo gano, me cumplirá unos caprichos¿acepta?-Le dijo Chazz más que listo para la acción.

-Claro que aceptare esas condiciones.-Sonrió con maldad Crowler.-_"Derrotare fácilmente a este presumido, y luego será mi esclavo No sabe lo que le espera". _-Pensó divertido Crowler, muy confiado del destino del chico.

-…-

-_"¿Qué tendrá planeado Chazz?"_-Pensó el Rhodes, sin entender el plan del Princeton, el cual estaba muy seguro de sus acciones.

-Muchachito vanidoso.-Sonrió Crowler.-Te enseñare quien es el maestro y quien el tonto alumno.-Presumió el rector mas que mofándose de Chazz.

-Eso tendré que verlo.-Sonrió con sarcasmo el Princeton.-Acéptelo, soy mucho mas hábil que usted, en todos los sentidos.-Le dijo con diversión malévola.

-¡Cierra el pico!-Se enojo.-¡Al duelo!-Saco su disco de duelo el flacucho peli-rubio muy airado.

-¡Vamos Chazz, tú puedes!-Le animo Atticus con una gran banderola de un dibujito de un Chibi-Chazz, el cual decía: _"Todo se puede con amor"_-¡Demuéstrale quien manda!-Le grito Atticus muy seguro de que su amigo ganaría.

-¡¿BAJA ESO?! -Le quito Chazz la banderola a su amigo, aya que lo estaba apenando mas de lo común, ya que su rostro estaba pintado de un rojo muy encendido.

-Pero si solo te apoyaba.-Le dijo Atticus pucheriando.

-Con que me grites es mas que suficiente, no hagas ridículos que no convienen para nuestra reputación.-Le dijo el peli-negro ya mas calmado.

-Ji-ji, perdón.-Sonrió el peli-castaño rascándose los cabellos.

-…-(o.ö?)-

-¡Al duelo!-Exclamo Chazz mas que listo para patear el orgullo del señor peli-rubio.

**-U.Ú-**

. ._Dos__ horas __después_

-¿Dónde estoy?-Se preguntaba el joven Truesdale-menor, sin poder ver nada en la oscuridad, donde se encontraba, ase algunos minutos que fue llamado para una inspección, pero casualmente esto estaba muy extraño pasa su parecer.

-_"Seas bienvenido a tu destino, Truesdale-Syrus"_-Sonaron unas extrañas voces que hicieron estremecer al chico peli-celeste.

-¿Qui-Quien e-eres?-Tartamudeo el chico con miedo.

-_"¡Confiesa!"_-Le reclamaron al chico de ojos amarillos.

-¡Ha¡Yo no se nada¡Lo juro!-Se ponía muy nervioso el peli-celeste ante tanta pregunta que le hacían, eso lo ponía muy tétrico.

-_"Vamos, no mientas, nosotros sabemos la verdad de todo, eres el hermano menor de Zane, y deseamos saber todo lo que sepas de él"_-Las preguntas eran muy extrañas para el menor de los Truesdale, de verdad sabia que este seria su día.

-¡¡HAAAAA!!-Se paso Syrus tras la silla, muy asustado.-¡¿Por qué me tienen aquí?!-Decía muy asustado el pobre chico.

La oscuridad de la habitación lo hizo temblar mucho más, y aun más ya que las extrañas voces se acercaban a él con suma precisión, como queriéndolo intimidar mas.

-¡¡HAAAAA¡¡¿ESTA BIEN LO ABMITO, YO ME COMÍ UN PANECILLO EXTRA, ES QUE SE VEÍA MUY RICO QUE NO PUDE EVIRALO?!!-Exclamo Syrus muy histérico diciendo algo que simplemente se le salio ya que no aguantaba tanta pregunta.

-…-

-_"¿Qué?"_-Esa respuesta no se la esperaban las voces extrañas.

-¿Pero que rayos dices Syrus?-Un pequeño foco se encendió dejando mostrar a dos chicos con unas mascaras como capuchas de color negras.-(muy al estilo medieval de las que ocupaban los que les cortaban las cabezas en las guillotinas)

-(.)-El pequeño chico de cabellos celestes palideció por completo al ver finalmente a sus verdugos y se dejo caer al piso completamente desmayado por el susto.

-¿Qué le paso?-

-Chazz te dije que este no era un buen plan de ponernos esto, ya lo asustamos.-Atticus se quito la mascara, ya que se encontraban en una oscura habitación de interrogatorio, ya que el Princeton le gano al Crowler en el duelo, y como primer capricho pidió interrogar a todos los chicos mas cercanos al Hero y al Káiser, que mas cosa que interrogar a su amigos.

-Tonto Syrus, es un cobarde.-Suspiro molesto Chazz mientras igual se quitaba la mascara.-Bien traeremos al segundo.-Dijo el chico ya que con el Truesdale-menor no les respondió lo que ellos querían saber.

-Esta bien.-Atticus miro una lista que tenia en la mano. Mientras los chicos pensaban, el pequeño de celestes cabellos yacía en el piso con remolinos en los ojos, completamente desmayado.

**-U.Ú-**

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-Le preguntaba Hasellberry a los dos chicos que tenia en frente, con una lámpara en mano.

-Vamos Hasellberry, confiesa; ¿Qué sabes sobre Jaden y Zane?-Le pregunto acusador el Rhodes menor alumbrando el rostro del moreno acusadoramente.

-Solo se que son sus novios, solo eso se soldado.-Respondió tranquilamente sentado en la misma silla donde había estado Syrus.

-No te creo.-Le murmuro Chazz.-Tú pasas mucho tiempo con Jaden¿Eres su amigo¿no?-Le pregunto desconfiado.

-Si¡No mientas!-Aparecieron como siempre de entrometidos los tres Ojamas, acusando a l moreno duelista.

-Jaden es el soldado mas confiable que e conocido, y a Zane lo respeto mucho; además son mis amigos.-Les dijo sinceramente.

-¿Por qué será que siento que algo me ocultas?-Le miro con desconfianza Chazz mientras se pasaba por los lados de Hasellberry como una fiera que lo va a tacar.

-Bien Hasellberry, se que algo nos ocultas y sino lo dices tendré que sacártelo a las malas.-Le dijo Atticus muy seriamente sacando su mazo de cartas.

-…-

-¡No espera!-Detuvo al Rhodes.-Recuerdo algo…-Exclamo.-¡SI LO RECUERDO!-Exclamo Hasellberry al instante.

-¡¡SI¡¡SI!!-Exclamaron Chazz y Atticus preparados para oír lo que el chico Dinosaurio diría con mucha importancia para que se expresara de esa gran manera.

-Cuando tenia 4 años, quería un pequeño Dinosaurio de felpa que vi en la vitrina de un centro comercial…pero mis padres me lo negaron¡Yo lo quería!-Soltó cantaradas de lagrimas el chico de rango-Ra mientras se abrazaba las piernas, muy dolido emocionalmente.

-…-A Chazz y Atticus les aparecieron grandes gotas de sudor tras sus cabezas al oír el cuanto infantil del chico de rango-amarillo.

**-U.Ú-**

-Se que tú me amabas y no te culpo, ya que mi atractivo es irresistible, deseando mucho de mi; pero entiéndelo por favor, me enamore de Jaden, se que eso te dolió, pero tienes que entenderlo, solo lo amo a él.-Daba su discurso Chazz a la tercera victima de¡Preguntas, pero no respuestas!

-Pues sigue soñando, yo nunca pensé eso.-Decía Alexis sentada en la silla del interrogatorio de Chazz y Atticus.

-Soy tu hermano, dime toda la verdad sobre Zane y Jaden.-Le dijo Atticus con la lámpara acusadora.

-¿Ahora entiendo el porque de esto?-Se cruzo de brazos la Rhodes.-¿No confían del todo de sus novios?-Les pregunto.

-¡CLARO QUE SI CONFÍAMOS!-Respondieron al mismo tiempo los dos chico.

-…-

-¿Y a que viene el punto?-Le pregunto el peli-castaño.-_"La nube de amor, es amarlo solo a él, a mi querido Zane"_-Canto Atticus suspirando.

-(o-o?)-Es lo mas lógico ustedes están celosos¿cierto?-Les pregunto con aire de seguridad, siendo una experta para estos casos.

-¿Na-ni?-Se miraron ambos jóvenes.-¿Bromeas¿Nosotros celosos¡Bah!-Exclamaron riendo los dos chicos.

-Chazz…-Miro al chico peli-negro.-¿Acaso no te pones celoso cuando vez a Jaden con Zane?-Luego miro a su hermano mayor.- y tú Atticus…Te pones como loco de celos cuando vez a Zane sonreírle a Jaden¿verdad?-Los confronta la chica con la realidad.

-…-Ambos se sorprendieron quedando en seco, y cayendo en la cuanta que la peli-rubia tenia toda la razón.

-…-

-Oigan…-Una gota apareció en la cabeza de la duelista.-Muchachos oigan…no se lo tomen muy enserio.-Les decía viendo a su hermano acurrucado en una esquina con un aire tétrico, mientras sollozaba. Mientras que Chazz permanecía de pie echo piedra, mientras que los Ojamas tratan de picar la picar la dura piedra y sacar al menor de los Princeton.

-¡Cielos!-Suspiro resignado la joven peli-rubia.-Con esta familia y estos amigos para que me preocupo por los enemigos.-Suspiro hondo.-Ahora tendré que hacerlos reaccionar.-Volvió a suspirara.

**-U.Ú-**

-Contigo es mucho más grave la situación, Misawa-Bastion.-Señalo Chazz al peli-negro que tenía sentado en la silla de la culpa.

-Mucho mas serio.-Asintió Atticus.-¿Sabes muy bien a que nos referimos? Te lo digo por la vez anterior, en el comedor.-Le recordó la vergüenza.

-¡No de nuevo!-Suspiro el chico de rango-amarillo resignado ya que sabia que sus dos locos amigos no lo dejarían en paz.

**-U.Ú-**

_..Con __Crowler__ y __Bonaparte__…_

-¡No puedo creerlo¡Esos crédulos chicuelos me ganaron!-Rengaba el peli-rubio mientras caminaba junto a su asistente por los pasillos de la Academia.

-No te molestes.-Le dijo el hombre del acento Francés pequeñín.-De todos modos, nos perjudicaron por tus torpezas.-Le dijo con una mirada aburrida.

-¡Jah!-Se cruzo de brazos Crowler deteniendo su paso, asiendo que el otro hombre también lo hiciera.-Con tus incompetencias de seguro, estaríamos nadando hasta Domino.-Le dijo con desagrado.

-¡Patrañas!-Se enojo mucho Bonaparte.-Si tan solo tuvieras un poco de talento, ya los tendríamos a esos dos tontos podando el bosque.-Le reclamo Bonaparte.

-Contigo es más peso, que ayuda.-Se mofo el flacucho.-Pequeño…-Le dijo con burla Crowler con superioridad.

-¡Que no se te olvide que puedo patearte el trasero!-Le exclamo desafiante el enano duelista del acento.

-Habladurías.-Se mofo nuevamente.-Recuerda quien marco terreno la última vez, fui yo el que pateo tú asqueroso trasero.

-¡Ahora lo veremos!-Se le tiro encima el chaparro a Crowler, empezándose a pelear.

**-U.Ú-**

-Vamos Bastion, no tienes porque mentir, solo dinos lo que Zane y Jaden te hayan dicho. ¿Algo extraño? O ¿Qué se yo?-Le preguntaba Atticus al peli-negro que aun estaba en la silla del interrogatorio.

-Pues no se nada, ya les dije. Deben de hablar con ellos.-Les dijo tranquilamente.-Si algo no les gusta de lo que hacen ellos, díganselo, pero sinceramente, de buen modo.-Les aconsejo el Misawa.

-¿Tú crees eso?-Le toco la frente a Bastion con un dedo.-No me convences para nada.-Le dijo sin importancia Chazz.

-Pues deberías creerme, sino luego lo lamentaras Chazz, al igual tú Atticus.-Les dijo Bastion a sus dos amigos.

-Mmmm…-Pensó el peli-castaño.-¿Y si tiene razón¿Entonces que hacemos?-Le pregunto con intriga a su colega de rango-Obelisk-azul.

-Eso lo veremos después de que interroguemos a todos.-Le dijo serio el Princeton.-Además no puedo creerte…¿no será que?-Miro con ojos acusadores al duelista de rango-Ra.

-¿Na-ni?-Se extraño el duelista de rango-amarillo.-Anda dilo, no detengas tu habla.-Le miro con intriga.

-¿A menos que…?-Pensó igual Atticus comprendiendo lo que Chazz quería decir con todo eso.

-¿Na-ni?-Ya se estaba impacientando el joven de cabellos negros.-Sino lo dicen, simplemente me iré de aquí.-Se incorporo Bastion dispuesto a irse ya que Chazz no le decía lo que tenia que decirle.

-¡¡ALTO!!-Lo volvieron a sentar deteniéndolo por un hombro cada quien, para que no se fuera tan rápido.

-¡Oigan!-Protesto Bastion sin comprender a sus dos amigos.-¡¿Qué se traen ustedes dos?!-Les reclamo.

-Misawa-Bastion.-Le dedicaron unas gélidas miradas.-¿No será que tú estas enamorado de Zane, o de Jaden?-Le preguntaron ambos chicos finalmente deduciendo eso que le cayo al duelista como balde de agua helada.

-…-(-.-)-Bastion se quedo con una expresión entre enojada y una llena de fastidio por lo que lo acusaban.

-¡Responde¡Confiesa!-Le volvieron a reclamar los dos duelistas decididos a sacarle la verdad la verdad al chico.

-¿Bromean verdad?-Les dijo con desagrado.-Saben muy bien que no puedo enamorarme, ni de Truesdale-Zane, ni de Yuki-Judai, ya que ustedes son sus novios.-Les aclaro.-No me confundan con otra clase de persona, yo no me fijo en las pareas de los demás, soy respetuoso.-Confeso.

-…-

-Oigan…-Bastion miro a Chazz y a Atticus en una esquina de la habitación secreteándose sobre lo que él les estaba diciendo.

-¿Tú le crees?-Le preguntaba Atticus en susurros al Princeton, mientras miraban de reojo al chico de rango-amarillo.

-No se pero no confió del todo en él.-Le susurro Chazz mirando con desconfianza al chico-Ra.

-…-

-_"¿Qué se traen¡Están locos!"_-Pensó el chico sin entender a Chazz y a Atticus.

**-U.Ú-**

. ._Después_. .

¿Qué quieren ustedes dos conmigo?-Les pregunto el duelista de elite viéndolos, mientras se encontraba sentado en la silla del interrogatorio.

-Fácil Phoenix.-Le dijo con seriedad Chazz sabiendo que Aster sabía mucho de sus novios duelistas.-Dime todo lo que sepas sobre Zane y Jaden.-Le dijo.

-¡Jah!-Sonrió sarcástico.-Debo decirte que no se mucho.-Le dijo tranquilamente.-Talvez mas poco de lo que ustedes dos saben.-Les dijo sinceramente.

-Ya veo.-Suspiro resignado Atticus.-Esto es muy imposible. Vamos Astro, recuerda algo importante de mi Zane.-Le suplico el peli-castaño.

-Ya se los dije, no se nada.-Se incorporo de la silla.-Espero que cumplan su objetivo, les deseo suerte. ¡No vemos!-Se fue.

-…-

-…-Chazz estaba muy pensativo.-_"¿Qué puedo hacer?"_-Pensó el Princeton con enojo y desilusión.

**-U.Ú-**

-Ahora te toca a ti…-Le decía Chazz a Atticus el cual estaba sentado en al silla de los acusados.

-¡Oye! Se supone que nosotros haríamos las preguntas a nuestros amigos, no a mi.-Dijo el chico muy molesto al ver lo que el Princeton asía con él.

-¡Jah! No se porque pero algo se que me ocultas, además no se si confiar mucho en ti sabiendo que eres Velo-Nocturno.-Le dijo el peli-negro acusando al Rhodes.

-¡Hey¡No me veas con esos ojos acusadores Chazz, yo tengo el control de Velo-Nocturno!-Le dijo el peli-castaño ofendido. -Además a mi no me gusta Jaden a mi me gusta Zane.-Respondió el chico de rango-Obelisk, dejando a entender su amor.

-Atticus…-Lo tomo de la chaqueta y lo miro al cara con mucha seriedad.-¿Y si a Night-Cream le gusta Jaden y trata de alejarme de él? Te juro que te mato a ti, junto a esa manipuladora parte oscura.-Le dijo re-molesto.

-Cállate.-Invirtió las cosas y empujando a Chazz por la muñeca lo sentó en la silla de acusados.

-…-

-¿Cómo se yo, si tú no mientes y te quieres quedar con Zane y con Jaden?-Le señalo con el peor de las acusaciones, lo cual no le gusto mucho al chico de ojos negros.

-¡Baka! No me gusta "tu" Zane, sino "mi" Jaden; ¡tú eres el problema, no yo!-Le reclamo el peli-negro.

-¡Vamos jefecito!-Aparecieron los Ojamas apoyando su amo.-¡Déle duro¡Déle duro!-Le seguían animando.

-¿Problemático yo¡Bah! No se porque Jaden se enamoro de ti, eres un insoportable engreído.-Le dijo Atticus.

-Pues creo que Zane esta loco y tuerto de un ojo al enamorarse de un patético y fachoso duelista como tú, eres tan malo como tu tonto canto de cabra pariendo burros.-Le dijo con burla el menor de los Princeton.

-¿Eh?-Abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos Atticus por esas ofensas.-¿Una cabra pariendo…burros?-Una lagrima resbalo de la mejilla del peli-castaño.

-…-Chazz oyó los murmullos de Atticus que mas parecieron unos ladridos de enojado que estaba el pobre chico.

-¡¿Te enseñare quien pare burros?!-Rápidamente Atticus se le tiro a Chazz y empezaron a peliarse. Parecían perros y gatos peleando por todas las cosas más simples del mundo, aunque para ellos era todo, pelear por sus chicos aunque fuera tonta su pelea de niños, ya que sus celos les asía perder todo razón por no saber que era lo que sus novio les escondían y que mas podrían pensar, sobre algún romance de amigos, o lago mas…

-…-

Botaron casi todo lo que había en la habitación, libros, algunas cartas, lápices, hojas de papel y etc.…por estarse pelando habían casi destrozado todo el lugar; hasta que al fin se cansaron de tonta pelea, golpes, aruñones y maldiciones.

-Espero que eso te aya servido de lección.-Le decía Atticus al chico peli-negro.

-¿Yo? Espero que a ti te allá servido de lección que no puedes conmigo. ¡Baka!-Le dijo Chazz al chico peli-castaño.

Ambos chicos estaban acostados en el piso, respirando agitadamente por tanto pelear, pero por fin solo miraban el techo.

-…-

Entonces la paz reino en ese lugar por largo rato ya que los dos chicos parecían muy tranquilos, solo el silencio se acumulo en todo su entorno entonces uno de los dos duelista rompió el silencio al pronunciar algunas palabras, más bien una simple y pequeña pregunta:

-¿Quieres ir a tomar algo?-Le pregunto Atticus a Chazz sin dejar de ver el techo.

-Si. Yo invito.-Respondió el Princeton igualmente sin mirar mas que al techo.

-Bien.-Respondió tranquilamente el Rhodes.

-Bien.-Aclaro el peli-negro. Ambos estaban muy pensativos y de verdad eso los llenaría de ideas ya que no la pasaban muy juntos, pero el hecho de perder a sus kois los unía mucho.

-…-

Ambos chicos se incorporaron marchándose de la gran habitación que despedazaron.

**-U.Ú-**

…_Con __Jaden__ y __Zane__…_

Los dos chicos se encaminaban al Dormitorio Rojo, ya que Jaden le quería dar algo al peli-azul-celeste, para que se lo llevara para planear bien el gran secreto que se traían ambos jóvenes. Pero para su gran sorpresa de ambos chicos, no muy lejos miraron a Chazz y a Atticus sentados tomando té debajo de un árbol muy cercano.

-¿Ese es Chazz?-Pregunto Jaden muy sorprendido de ver a su novio con el peli-castaño.

-¿Y esta con Atticus¡No lo puedo creer Yuki-Judai!-Decía el Káiser al ver a su peli-castaño con el menor de los Princeton.

-Je-je, no se porque pero Chazz se ve muy seguido con Atticus.-Se rasco al cabeza el peli-castaño viendo la segunda vez que su koi. Estaba en compañía del Rhodes-mayor.

-Eso es algo muy raro.-Se cruzo de brazos el Truesdale.-¿Tú que opinas¿Ya se aburrieron de nosotros y nos van a dejar?-Le pregunto Zane a su amigo el Hero.

-Mmm…-Pensó.-No lo se…-Chisteo.-Pero como veo esto a de ser algo muy secreto para ellos ya que nunca los había visto tan juntos.-Respondió Jaden con seriedad.-Oh¿tú que me dices Zane?-Dirigió su mirada al Káiser.

-Mmmm…-Pensó igual el peli-azul-celeste.-Creo que se enojo conmigo y ahora me reemplaza.-Respondió con preocupación el chico.

-…-Jaden parpadeo sus ojos.-Si así lo pones de seguro Chazz esta igual.-Respondió Jaden con cascaditas de lagrimas en sus ojos.

-¿Entonces?-Hablo Zane viendo a Jaden con seriedad como diciéndole algo solo por la mirada en sus ojos.

-¿Entonces?-Sonrió Jaden.

-¡Nos vemos luego!-Jaden corrió a su cuarto y Zane lentamente se dirigía al Dormitorio azul.

**-U.Ú-**

-¡Ha!-Bajaban ambos chicos sus tazas de Té después de dar un sorbo y respirar resignados.

-¿No lo entiendo Chazz¿Ya no nos quieren?-Pregunto Atticus sollozante al ver que su chico no le asía caso.

-Pues en si…no lo se.-Suspiro el peli-negro al oír lo que el joven peli-castaño.

-…-Ambos callaron por unos momentos por no tener alguna opción más que hacer, cuando de pronto.

-¡¡¿HAAAAA?!!-Cayeron dos jóvenes del árbol donde estaban Chazz y Atticus descansando en su regazo.

-…-

-(ÒÔ/ Ôõ)-Chazz y Atticus miraron incrédulos a los dos chicos que cayeron en el piso junto con algunas ramas del árbol, al igual que las muchas hojas que danzaron cayendo lentamente en el césped.

-¡Ay eso dolió!-Renegaba un chico de ojos amarillos mientras se sobaba el trasero al caer del árbol.

-Te lo dije soldado…tu carta la podíamos haber bajado de esa rama con ayuda de alguno de nuestros monstruos.-Le decía Hasellberry acostado boca abajo en el césped.

-¡Que tonto!-Suspiro el pequeño de cabellos celestes resignados de lo que tuvieron que hacer.

-Syrus, Hasellberry.-Hablaron los dos chicos viendo a los que para ellos eran algunos eventos entrometidos, sobre todo porque se les vino a la mente que esos chicos que tenían en frente los pudieron estar espiando.

-¿Ustedes?-Dijo con nerviosismo Syrus ala ver nuevamente a sus amigos.-¡¡¿Ya les dije todo lo que sabia?!!-Se puso tras el moreno de las cartas de Dinosaurio.

-¿Qué hacen aquí soldados?-Le pregunto Hasellberry a Chazz y al Rhodes. -¿Qué raro, no los vimos cuando subimos al árbol?-Analizo el joven de las trenzas.

-¿Eso mismo les pregunto a ustedes dos, nosotros no los vimos ahí arriba?-Le dijo Atticus muy serio a los dos chicos.

-¿Acaso asían fisgoneos?-Les señalo con seriedad el Princeton.-Sigo sin confiar en ustedes.-Les aclaro.

-¡Ustedes están locos!-Exclamaron Hasellberry y Syrus ya artos de tanta cosas con Atticus y Chazz.

-Ya les dijimos que no tenemos nada que ver con ellos. Jaden es mi amigo y lo quiero mucho, pero solo lo quiero.-Confeso Syrus tomando nuevamente su valor.

-Si eso mismo siento yo por Yuki-Judai.-Asintió igual Hasellberry.-Zane es un buen amigo también.-Dijo el moreno.

-(¡-¡)-Además Zane es mi hermano…-Dijo el chico aclarando algunas presunciones de los dos chicos.

-¡Eso si le creo!-Sonrió el peli-castaño.-Syrus es mi cuñado.-Le dijo al Princeton.

-Mmmm…esta bien, les creo.-Analizo.-_"Además aunque quisieran Jaden, dudo que le haga caso a estos dos"-_Pensó Chazz.

-¿Porqué se preocupan tanto por ellos? Jaden y Zane no hacen nada malo.-Dijo muy confiado el chico de rango-amarillo.

-Si, Zane es incapaz de traicionar a alguien, el es un chico de honor.-Defendió el Truesdale-menor a su hermano.

-¡¡No le crea jefecito!!-Apareció el Ojama-Yellow al lado de Chazz.-¡¿Si, así fuera, porque Zane invito a Jaden a ir a las aguas termales!?-Le recordó el monstruito a su amo.

-¡¿AHORA LO RECUERDO?!-Exclamo molesto Chazz al recordar que Jaden y Zane habían quedado en citarse en las aguas termales.

-¿Qué te ocurre Chazz?-Le pregunto Atticus extrañado de algo que Chazz se estuviera acordando.

(ô. ô/ ô. Ô)-Syrus y Hasellberry solo miraron con extrañeza a sus dos locos amigos.

**-U.Ú-**

…_Minutos Después…_

El suave vapor asía que las mejillas blanca s del joven de cabellos celestes se enrojecieran, mientras suspiraba muy profundamente, mientras se sostenía en el agua caliente en un flotador.

-Esto no es nada divertido.-Susurro aburrido el peli-celeste con su mano que tocaba el agua, mientras salpicaba un poco.

-Oye eso no fue gracioso.-Exclamo Hasellberry al sentir como un poco de agua se estampaba en su rostro.

-¿No se como nos metimos en esto?-Se pregunto el Truesdale al caer en cuenta que nunca quiso aceptar ninguna propuesta de Chazz y Atticus.

-¿Buena pregunta soldado?-Se pregunto igual el moreno en las aguas termales.-¡Oigan¿Por qué aceptamos ayudarles?-Le grito el duelista de los Dinosaurios a sus otros amigos.

-…-

-¡Por que son nuestros amigos!-Les medio grito el peli-castaño escondido junto a Chazz tras una roca vigilando que Jaden y Zane no se dieran cuenta de su presencia mas solo la de Syrus y Hasellberry.

-Par de tontos.-Murmuro Chazz quien estaba de brazos cruzados de espalda sentado en el piso, al igual que Syrus, Hasellberry y Atticus, solo con una toalla cubriéndole la cadera.

-Vamos amigos, ayúdennos. Onegai.-Les suplico Atticus.-Después les compondré una linda canción.-Les dijo el chico tomando nota sacando un lápiz y un papel saber de donde.

-…-

-(u.u)-Ojala se le olvide.-Susurro resignado el moreno.

-Cielos y yo que pensaba descansar un poco…-Susurro Syrus.

-Igual yo.-Puso resignación Hasellberry.

-(u.ù-u.ù)-Ambos sumergieron un poco su rostro en el agua e hicieron unas burbujas.

-…-

-Mientras esos dos nos cubren, interrumpirán a Jaden y a Zane.-Le decía Chazz a Atticus.

-_"El amor es un juego de la vida, tan difícil para mi, cuando se ama"_-Canto Atticus cosa que hizo que Chazz lo tirara al agua.

-¡Baka!-Murmuro Chazz.-Bien Yuki-Judai, aquí estoy esperándote.-Dijo con un puño cerrado con fuerza.

-Mire jefecito le hicimos este hermoso traje de baño a usted, para que pueda darse un baño con nosotros.-Le enseñaban los Ojamas a Chazz una tanga roja de círculos rojos como las que usaban ellos.

-Se vera divino.-Sonreía ilusionado Ojama-Yellow. -Se vera igual a nosotros.-Ya se imaginaba a Chazz con eso puestos y ayudándoles hacer un cuarteto.

-(-))-)-El chico de Rango-Obelisk se enojo mucho por lo que los Ojamas le ofrecían. -Yo les enseñara quien se vera divino con eso.

Con el bello regalo los amarro a los tres y ato una gran roca junto a ellos con violencia y los tiro al agua empezándose a hundir junto con los tres monstruitos.

-¡¿Haaa, no nos haga esto jefecito?!-Sollozaba Ojama-Black viendo que se hundían.

-¡Les dije que debimos darle una de color verde!-Sollozo Ojama Green.

-¡Jefecito…agh…-Se hundieron los tres Ojamas.

-Idiotas…-Murmuro Chazz con rabia.

-…-

_...(Horas después)…Ya al anochecer…_

El agua se sentía demasiado caliente y sobre todo solo estaban los 4 duelistas en las aguas termales esperando al Káiser y al Hero que parecían no llegar nunca.

-¡Que aburrido!-Mascullo el peli-negro de piel morena.-¡Nos vamos a coser!-Decía el Tyrano-Kensan.

-¡Chazz¿Ya podemos irnos¡Ya no podemos seguir aquí adentro esto esta muy caliente y ya oscureció!-Murmuraba el peli-celeste con preocupación.

-…-Pero no se escucho mas que el agua caer en la posa.

-¿Atticus¿Chazz?-Llamo el moreno a sus dos amigos.

-…-Pero igual no se escucho ninguna de las voces de los dos duelistas que estaban escondidos tras la roca.

-¿Qué extraño¿Será que ya se enojaron con nosotros por hablar tanto?-Se preguntaba el pequeño peli-celeste.

-¿Tú lo crees así soldado?-Analizo el chico de las cartas de Dinosaurio.-¿Y ahora que asemos¿Seguimos o nos vamos?-Le pregunto el moreno tratando de hacer que Syrus le diera una respuesta clara de lo que deberían hacer con respecto a todo este embrollo amoroso.

-Si nos vamos de seguro Chazz nos mata.-Dijo con resignación.-Ojala se den prisa sino nos saldrán escamas.-Dijo con cascaditas graciosas saliendo de sus ojos.

-Talvez no nos hayan mas freídos que una croqueta de pulpo.-Chisteo el moreno.-Pero espero que todo esto ayude a Jaden.-Sonrió.

-Jaden…-Sonrió igual Syrus sonrojándose levemente.

**-U.Ú-**

-Eso fue una gran perdida de tiempo.-Renegaba un chico de cabellos negros caminando junto a un chico mas alto que él.

-¿Qué extraño?-Analizo Atticus con un guacal pequeño con un jabón y una pequeña botella de shampoo.

-Tienes razón.-Asintió Chazz comprendiendo de lo que el peli-castaño le decía.

-Sigo sin comprender nada, se supone que Zane y Jaden se verían en las aguas termales, pero no fue así. ¿Qué significa eso?-Trato de comprender lo que pasaba.

-Hums…-Suspiro Chazz.-Ya es muy tarde, será mejor que sigamos mañana con todo esto.-Se relajo el Princeton.

-Creo que tienes razón, es imposible que ellos dos hagan algo en la noche ya que nosotros estaremos ahí. ¿Verdad?-Miro al chico.

-Claro. Será hasta el día de mañana en que los agarraremos y los amarraremos a un palo para no dejarlos ir.-Dijo con rabia Chazz.

-Je-je, eso mismo pensaba.-Sonrió con nerviosismo Atticus. -Aquí es donde nos separamos Chazz.-Le dijo al chico parándose donde se detuvo Chazz.

-Aquí me quedo. Nos vemos hasta mañana.-Le dijo dándose la vuelta y empezar a caminar hasta su dormitorio, pero le daban ganas de ir a Dormitorio donde Yuki-Judai estaría según él.

-…-

-Espero que tengamos suerte. Oyasumi, Chazz.-Tranquilamente y lentamente empezó a caminar Atticus rumbo al Dormitorio-Azul. Pero se acordó de algo y paro su caminata.

-¿Huh¿No se porque pero siento que olvidamos algo?-Se pregunto a sí mismo el duelista pero no pudo recordar que eran a sus dos amigos los que habían dejado sumergidos en las aguas termales.

-Ni modo.-Se resigno.-Talvez mas tarde lo recuerdo.-Sonrió siguiendo caminando.

**-U.Ú-**

Aquel camino se distinguía poco en la oscuridad, no era tan de noche pero todo se iba poniendo de color oscuro según pasaba el tiempo en que el sol terminaba de esconder aquella luz que daba paso al día. La luna pronto se dio paso para entrar en su papel y pronto le toco a ella alumbrar el ambiente. Dos siluetas se manifestaron en aquel pequeño lugar donde habían prometido encontrarse al caer la noche y precisamente estaban a la hora y el lugar dicho para poder seguir con el duelo que suspendieron y que ahora podían continuar.

-Es una bonita noche para derrotar a alguien.-Chisteaba con sarcasmo Alexis a unos metros de Aster preparando su mazo de duelos.

-Eso mismo pienso yo.-Sonrió con malicia el peli-plateado. -¿Estas lista para el duelo?-Le pregunto muy seriamente.

-¿Acaso dudas de mi?-Le dijo Alexis.-Solo ve y aprende.-Le dijo poniendo su primera carta.

-¡¡Al duelo!!-Exclamaron ambos chicos listos para luchar con sus mejores cartas.

**-U.Ú-**

Habría la puerta de su Dormitorio mientras pensaba, había pasado por la habitación de Jaden pero las luces estaban apagadas y no había nadie. Se le hizo muy extraño. ¿Acaso aun seguía con Káiser? Eso le molesto pero tenia cosas que preparar y sobre todo planear algo para el siguiente día en que Jaden no estaría solo para él. Por fin abrió la puerta entrando a su habitación buscando el interruptor de la luz, y la encendió alumbrando toda la habitación del peli-negro.

-¡Ha!-Suspiro estirando sus brazos relajándose ya que había tenido un día muy complicado y lidiar con Atticus no le caía en gracia. Se quito la chaqueta de color negro y la dejo en una mesa cercana.

Hizo lo mismo con sus zapatos, estaba muy cansado como para notar que alguien había estado en su habitación, o más bien alguien aun seguía en su habitación.

**-U.Ú-**

…_Con __Atticus__…_

El joven peli-castaño se encontraba en la misma situación de Chazz, pero a diferencia de este, si noto algo raro en su Dormitorio.

-¿Qué extraño?-Murmuro Atticus molesto al ver algo en su cama.-¿Admiradoras?-Se pregunto el peli-castaño al tomar entre sus manos un ramo de flores celestes. -¿Y eso?-Se extraño al oír un ruido en su baño, como alguien prendiendo la regadera de la tina.

-¿Ladrones?-Pregunto.-Ahora verán.-Tomo un palo que encontró muy cerca de él; y silenciosamente se encamino hasta la puerta del baño que estaba medio abierta. Y para que su sorpresa lo llenara encontró a alguien muy conocido de hecho no lo esperaba.

-…-

-Za-Zane…-Susurro viendo al chico de cabellos azul-celestes que se encontraba en la tina bañándose completamente en traje de Adán.

-…-El Rhodes mayor trago saliva y se estampo en la pared de espaldas muy sonrojado y rápidamente tiro el palo y empezó a tallarse los ojos repetidamente por lo que vio que para él era algo muy imposible de creer.

-…-Miro de nuevo por la abertura de la puerta y miro nuevamente al peli-azul-celeste enjabonándose la cabeza y los hombros.

-_"¡No puedo creerlo¡¿Zane en mi tina desnudo?! Si es un sueño no me despierten"_-Tomo iniciativa el peli-castaño y prosiguió a abrir por completo la puerta y entrar al cuarto de baño.

-Zane…-Le hablo Atticus a su koibito entrando en la habitación y pararse en la puerta.

-¡¿Atticus?!-Se sobresalto el Káiser sonrojándose al ver entrar inesperadamente a su novio.-¡¿Por qué no preguntas antes de entrar?!-Le reclamo el chico muy apenado de que su koibito lo encontrara de esa forma. Claro que Atticus conocía su cuerpo a la perfección, pero no podía evitar apenarse de que su chico lo viera en ese estado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Wow me has dejado sorprendido.-Si que el Rhodes noto que se trataba de su novio.

-¿Aun sigues enojado?-Zane recargo su mentón en sus manos doblados que recargo en la orilla de la tina y miro a su chico con una mirada serena y sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

-_"¡Que bien¡Si es él¡Que felicidad!"_-Sollozo feliz Atticus de ver nuevamente a su querido Zane.-¡¡ZANE!!-Se le tiro abrazándolo por el cuello y frutar muy efusivamente su mejilla con la húmeda mejilla del Káiser quien se sonrojo a un mas.

-¡Si estoy igual de feliz que tú¡Pero ya suéltame!-Trataba Zane de que Atticus lo soltara, sino lo sacaría de la tina.

**-U.Ú-**

…_Con_ _Princeton__-__Chazz__…_

-Se ve muy cansado jefecito.-Le decía el Ojama-Yelow a su amo dándole masaje en los hombros.

-Si.-Respondió, pero…-¡Momento¿Cómo se libraron de las aguas termales?-Le pregunto el duelista recordando que los había tirado al agua.

-Vera jefecito se le olvido lanzar mejor nuestras cartas y no nuestra forma de espíritu.-Le dijo con diversión el monstruo.

-Gracias por decírmelo, no lo voy a olvidar.-Dijo el duelita sin importancia pero al Ojama le escurrió una gota de sudor.

-¡Baka!-Los otros dos Ojamas aparecieron dándole un golpe al Ojama-Yelow.

-Arigatto.-Sollozo sobandose el monstruito amarillo.

-…-Un pequeño sonido en forma de risa oyeron los tres Ojamas y ante sus ojos apareció Kuriboh-Alado riéndose de sus amigos.

-¿EH?-Se sorprendieron al ver al acompañante de Jaden-Yuki. ¿Eso significaba que?

-…-

-¡Que sueño!-Bostezo el peli-negro tirándose a la cama sin mirar siquiera.

-¡Arg, eso duele!-Oyó el menor de los Princeton quejido y eso lo hizo saltar de golpe de la cama.

-Hola, Chazz-kun.-Saludo un chico de sonrisa divertida sobandose la cabeza.

-…-Chazz parpadeo varias beses incrédulo y sin comprender.-¿Novato?-Susurro viendo al chico peli-castaño sin creerlo.

-Estaba esperándote.-Le respondió el chico sonriendo.

_**::CONTINUARÁ::**_

_**::NOTAS FINALES:: **__¿Qué les parecí?¿ mas o menos? Jajaja hoy si me pase lo admito, hubo de todo en este embrollo de Atticus y Chazz, y espero que les guste el capitulo hice lo que pude. ¿Qué ara ahora Chazz¿Y Atticus que podrá ser para que Zane le confiese su secreto tan esperado¿Podrán Alexis y el Edo-Phoenix terminar su duelo? Mucho mas de este fic en el otro capitulo y si quieren que lo siga dejar reviews. Salú. _

_**::AGRADECIEMIENTOS A LOS REVIEWS DE::**_

_**MIYABI:: **__¡Hola! Gracias por tus reviews me gusto tu energéticas preguntas y sobre Alexis y Aster, pues no pienso ponerlos en nada sentimental de hecho tengo a alguien para el Edo n))n ya veras en el otro capitulo veras que se traman Jaden y Zane espero que lo leas y gracias por sacarme una linda sonrisa con tu review gracias!! Y sigue leyendo Salù _

_**MARYNES:**__ ¡Hola! Gracias por tus buenos reviews y me alegra que te parezca chistoso mi fic de verdad estas parejas son lo mejor para el buen humor, sobre todo por que me gusta mucho Zane ji-ji ¡Salú! Y sigue leyendo _

_**YATSUSHIRO720:: **__JAJAJA si a mi me párese graciosa la forma de cantar de Atticus y me da mucha risa de verdad me alegra que te hay gustado y pronto veras el gran duelo de Alexis y Astro. Salú!_

_**ELLY VALENTINE:: **__¡Hola! Gracias por tu reviews no te preocupes Jaden no va hacer llorar a Chazz y además aun falta mucha cosa en las aguas termales ji-ji no te preocupes todo saldrá bien y gracias por decir tantas bellas palabras de mi fic jiji Salú!_

_**PHINEAAGIRL:: **__¡Hola! Me gusto tu reviews ji-ji ¡que cute eres! Me encanto mucho tu fic y me animaste mucho a continuar de verdad me halagas mucho ji-ji espero que leas este capitulo será un gran honor para mi. ¡Salú!_

_**PEYOTE-SHAMAN76:: **__¡Hola gracias por tu comentario y espero que lo sigas leyendo y diviértete mucho mas con este capitulo ¡Salú!_

_**KOTORO:: **__¡Hola!¡ Gracias por tu review me divirtió mucho, sigue leyendo ¡Salú!_

_**CALERO:: **__¡Hola! Ji-ji ¿Divertido¡claro t encantara todo lo que se viene gracias por tu comentario ¡Salú!_

_**KOTORO-MUJIKO:: **__¡Hola! Muchas garcías por tu reviews. ¿Syrus con Aster? Huh si que es algo muy bueno lo que dices, lo pensar y luego veraz lo resultados pero por el momento sigue leyendo ji-ji Salú! _

_**::RUNA CASTAGNINO.:: **__**¡Hola! Gracias por tu lindo reviews me alhajas diciendo que mi fic te hizo reír y prometo no decepcionarte habrá de todo para reírse en el otro capitulo Salù y te cuidas. **_

_**TOKOGUKE::**__¡Hola! Gracias por tu review y habrá mas de JadenxChazz y AtticusxZane te cuidas Salù. _

_**::ESTE CAPITULO NO SE HUBIERO LOGRADO SIN SU AYUDA¡GRACIAS!::**_


End file.
